Snow Ball Effect
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: Newcomers are in the caves; they are blinded by fear and hate to acknowledge how good Wanda truly is. What extant will the newcomers go to,to get rid of Wanda that is the dreaded question.
1. New Comers

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 1- Wanda pov**

We had finished a raid that lasted three months. Those short few months felt like years to me. The same process every single day; eating, sneaking into hospitals or malls, than going back to a hotel to sleep. The days simply became meshed. Making this boring process take forever, but it was definitely worth it and I would do it all over again without a second thought. Helping my family brought nothing but joy to me, and raiding was the only thing I could do. At the caves I was completely useless. I couldn't lift anything and I couldn't work in the fields. All I seemed to be good at was cooking and raiding.

I groaned, trying to close my eyes so I could fall asleep but I couldn't. Even with Ian's soft snores that would usually put me to sleep in an instant had no use on me. I laid curled against Ian's side, wide awake staring at the tinted windows.

I heard someone trying to stifle a yawn and then groan. "Oww...you're on my arm..." Mel quietly mumbled tiredly.I averted my eyes and saw Mel, Kyle and Sunny sprawled out around the cramped van. It would normally be Ian, Mel, Jared, Kyle and me but for this raid we also brought a timid Sunny. Everyone except Sharon and Maggie trusted Sunny enough to make her first appearance in the outside world. So she too was brought on this raid.

It had been an three hours of driving and mostly everyone was asleep except for Jared who was driving the car and me who desperately wanted sleep to come.

I heard Jared switching the radio station; sighing every time he heard the soul's music. When all the a sudden he cursed out loud and pressed on the breaks causing the jeep to stop with a jerk.

I flew off of Ian's lap flying into Kyle and Sunny.

Everyone was wide awake now. "What the hell Jared!" Kyle said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Sunny flinched at Kyle's loud voice.

I got off them and apologized. "Kyle, Sunny I'm sorry I-i ..." I stuttered frantically trying to get off the fuming Kyle.

Ian came over to me and helped me out. "Wanda you don't have to say sorry, it was Jared's fault."

Jared ignored his remark and spoke with alarm. "There are people out there! Humans! Come on." He jumped out of the car.

The van was filled with silence; we sat quietly not believing our ears.

_Was it possible? _

"Well come on we don't have forever." Mel said sliding the door open and jumping out onto the heated sand.

_Humans? Out here in the middle of the desert? They must be dehydrated; thirsty...I hope their okay._

I grabbed two water bottles from the back of the van and turned to see Ian smiling wildly at me.

I immediately blushed and smiled back slyly. Ian said. "Let's get outta here before Mel blows a gasket."

"Hey I heard that O'shea!" Mel's voice yelled from behind the closed van door. I giggled at Ian's shocked expression. He chuckled and grabbed hold of my hand as he slid open the door and we jumped out one by one.

We caught up with the others and walked for a while trying to find the humans that Jared had supposedly seen.

_Maybe they thought we were seekers and ran..._

Kyle stopped and we all turned to him. Sweat shimmered across his olive toned skin. He slumped forward putting his hands on his knees in exhaustion. "Man Jared, maybe you're going crazy. I wouldn't hold it against you. This heat is insane, I'm probably insane too...but I don't think anyone is out here."

Jared glared at him. "Shut it Kyle. We've only been outside a couple of minutes, you're just being lazy." Jared started walking away.

Kyle huffed but soon we all started looking again. It was quite except for the crunch of our feet walking on the dry sand and the occasional sounds of Kyles irritated sighs.

We looked in front of us our eyes peering through the darkness. Mel brought out the flashlight.

"Hello? It's okay we won't hurt you." She flashed the bright light over her brown eyes so they would see she was human.

Three people slowly emerged from the darkness. Two males and one female, they had strange expressions of happiness, relief, suspicion and anger.

They were all in torn clothes and had cuts and bruises all over them.

The woman had dirty blond hair that fell down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were forest green and held revulsion and anger.

_She couldn't possibly notice that Sunny and I weren't human. It was pitch black and no light was being reflected off our eyes. How could she hate us already?_

I frowned looking at her. She looked about twenty years of age and was short yet still taller than me. Her white teeth were visible under her thin pink lips. She was smiling wildly, but something seemed off. Her eyes held so much hatred but her smile seemed so sweet and innocent. She unnerved me.

I moved on to the next person beside her, and was quite startled. The man beside her was very very muscular; bigger than Jared, Kyle and Ian. He was also very tall. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Altogether he seemed very intimidating.

The other man on the other side of the woman was tall and lean. He looked like the brother to the woman, but seemed a little older with messy dirty blond hair and green eyes. He held himself with pride and confidence as he smiled smugly at us.

I smiled at them but they didn't return it at all. They smiled at the others but when it came to me a frown was all that settled on their faces. To them I was invisible_._

_How could they hate me now when they think I'm human, what will they think when they find out I'm a soul._

I shivered at the thought. Ian put his arms around my waist when he saw my discomfort.

Jared stepped forward towards the newcomers.

"Hey I'm Jared this is Mel, Kyle, Sunny, Ian and Wanda" He pointed to each and every one of us; the newcomers smiled and nodded their heads in acknowledgment. But they ignored me.

Ian noticed and glared at them. I grasped his hand to tell him it was all right.

_Did they frown at me because they realize I'm not human? But they don't seem as upset with Sunny as they do with me..._

"So...who are you?" Kyle said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh I'm Chris the leader" I heard the girl snort and saw the other big guy roll his dark brown eyes. He continued as if the others did nothing at all.

"Well the big guy over there is Ryan and trouble maker over here is my sister, Sarah." We all laughed a little when Sarah hit him at the back of his head.

"Call me a trouble maker one more time." She glared but you could see the contained laughter that was about to burst from her.

Chris erupted in laughter. "Oh sorry little sis." He turned to us and smiled. "I meant to rephrase my last statement. Here's my pain in the neck, little spaz of a sister, Sarah."

"I'll get you later." Sarah just about growled at her brother.

"Ohh so scared."

"Better be." She muttered. She started coughing holding her throat in pain.

_She must be really thirsty._

I walked up with the water bottles in hand and I smiled at them. "Here, you must be thirsty, you can have these. We just went on a raid so we have plenty" I stretched my arms out to give it to them, but they didn't make move to grab them. They stood frozen like stone as they stared at me, as if I was the most sickening thing they've seen.

I tried to smile as I quietly muttered. "Take them, your thirsty." Sarah looked at me with a sour expression, as if I just offered her acid. "We actually aren't thirsty anymore." She said icily

I furred my eyebrows in confusion.

_Anymore? Did they already have a drink of water? How? It's so hard to find water out here? And that coughing... she must be thirsty._

I nodded and said. "Well... keep them you might get thirsty later on and it could help with your cough." handing them over again.

She shook her head no, leaving it at that. I frowned but I just nodded and took a step back to Ian and the others.

There was an awkward silence no one really knowing what to say. I looked at Ian and he looked as confused as I was.

Mel interrupted. "Okay people I would just like to point out that maybe we should get moving, it's almost morning. If you guys like you can come back with us, there are other humans living with us and we're not that far away from the cave another few hours and we will be there."

Sarah said, her sour expression instantly changing to excitement. "Yeah of course we will come! I never knew humans still lived here I thought we were the only ones." She glared at me. "I thought the creepy aliens took over all of us humans."

_Okay she definitely knew I was a soul, but what about Sunny?_

I flinched at her comment, although Ian told me numerous times he loved both alien and well... my human form but it still hurt. I wasn't used to insults anymore, Maggie and Sharon just ignored me and everyone else treats me like family.

Ian hugged me tighter and I put my head on his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly trying to make me feel better.

"Oh shut up! The whole creepy alien's thing was unnecessary. Wanda here is my sister and Sunny over there is my friend so who the hell do you think you are for messing with them. They are treated as family back in the caves if you don't agree to that, then you should stay here and die of dehydration."

_Wow harsh. _I immediately felt guilty as I looked warily at the newcomers.

The three of them all seemed to avert their eyes to Sunny. They seemed disturbed and angered but it wasn't the same amount of anger they held for me. Not one bit.

It went quiet. Everyone was shocked by Mel's outburst; I guess she was angrier because it was strangers insulting me and Sunny.

Chris spoke. "Forget my sister she didn't mean it. But we would all still like to come back with you."

Jared nodded. "Okay we should get back to the car"

We all walked back to the truck in silence.

_Why do they hate me so much?_ I fussed twirling my blond wavy hair between my fingers.

I crawled next to Ian in the van. He looked at me worried when he saw my expression. "I'm okay." I whispered before he could ask. He looked at me, his dark eyebrows raised and his blue eyes staring at me intently. I sighed.

_I knew he could read through my lies_.

"Later, I'm tired." I murmured. I closed my eyes and leaned against Ian's chest; listening to his breaths. The van roared to life and it started driving through the bumpy sand and rocks.

I got comfortable in Ian's arms falling asleep to the light snores he gave off.


	2. Opposites Attract

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 2-Wanda pov**

We had finally reached the caves and it was just about dawn. The morning light shun down on us as we carried the heavy objects in the caves...or I should say they carried heavy objects in the cave. All I did was carry the two small water bottles. I groaned the feeling of being useless rushed back to me again.

"Wanda you can stay here and rest. There's a couple more boxes left." Ian said putting down a heavy box.

"I can help." I insisted.

Ian just smiled. "Wanda you've done your job. You brought us all this food, clothes, antibiotics..."

I sighed. I got this speech every time; the same speech from everyone.

He continued. "Without you Wanda, we wouldn't have-"

"I get it Ian." I huffed sitting on the rock and crossing my arms across my chest.

Ian kissed my head and I heard his footsteps leave the cave to retrieve more boxes.

They were about finished and were about to head down to the kitchen. No one knew we were here yet because they were all having breakfast. So no one knew about the new comers but they were bound to be happy that we had humans that had not been taken over by souls.

I yawned. Ian chuckled. "Tired?" _How can I not be?_ I smiled and nodded. "But I'm hungrier, what do you think they made for breakfast?"

Mel spoke. "Oh hopefully not porridge, I hate that stuff. It's mushy and just plain gross and we have it all the time!" she whined. I laughed at how frustrated she seemed to be.

Ryan chuckled."Well at least you had normal food. I mean out there in the desert is like survivor of the fittest! I once had to eat a snake!"

My eyebrows rose. _A snake! Well I guess it's like eating chicken...but still._

I heard feet running towards us and turned my head to the western tunnel.

And there stood, Jamie! He smiled brightly at us and yelled. "Mel! Wanda! You're back!" He ran at us grabbing us both in a group hug.

He looked at us and started to tell us what we had missed in the past months. When he finally took a breath after about ten minutes of non stop talking he finally noticed the others.

He looked confused at first, looking at Mel and me for answers. "Wow... you're human?" It came as a question.

Sarah laughed. "Well yeah of course. I'm Sarah and this is Ryan and my brother Chris and you are?" Jamie smiled. "Oh, my name is Jamie. The others will be so happy that your here, come on everyone's in the fields. There planting today and Jeb's giving instructions on what to do."

He started to jog down towards the north tunnel and we followed.

Everyone was huddled around Jeb. When he saw us he stopped his little speech and yelled out.

"Oh you kids are back! How was that rai- holy mac and cheeses! You brought back humans!" He jumped off the rock coming to us. He looked extremely eager as he eyed them like lab rats.

Jamie walked up to him. "Isn't it great uncle Jeb?"

Jeb nodded. "Yep and you came just in time too, you new folks can help plant all these veggies."

Everyone groaned because if the new comers had to work than everyone would have to too.

Kyle whined. "Oh come on Jeb we just came back from a three month raid, do you know how tiring that is!"

"He would never know he just sends other people to do all the hard work." Ian muttered, under his breath.

"You got that right."Kyle muttered back.

Jeb completely ignored them as he picked up the rusty shovel.

"My house, my rules. So work then you can get some eye shut." He threw the shovel at him and Kyle just groaned again.

It turned out almost everyone had to work in the fields today so Sunny, Lily, Shannon, Sarah and I worked in the kitchen making dinner.

We were having spaghetti and I was making the meat balls. We have been at it for an hour now in silence so I decide to start conversation.

"So Sarah has Jeb told you where you will be sleeping yet? Hopeful you won't have to sleep on those cots, they're not the most comfy thing ever. If you want you could sleep over in mine and Ian's room we have two beds. So you can sleep in the other bed, if you want." I smiled at her.

She kept stirring the noodles acting as if I hadn't said anything. I signed, and continued roll the meat into small balls.

Lily narrowed her eyes at her. "Helloo. Sarah, that's your name right? Well Wanda's speaking to you and last time I checked it was polite to respond."

Sarah turned to me and Lily, her eyes narrowing to thin slits as she trembled in anger.

She took a deep breath and spoke."Oh well last time I checked it wasn't polite to take over someone else's planet and basically destroy everything they ever knew! And anyway I don't talk to hideous aliens that need to take over human bodies so others around them don't have to see how disgusting they truly are." She said calmly. She turned back to stirring the noodles.

I stood there mouth hanging open and wide eyed. I looked at Lily to see she had the same expression on her face.

It went quiet and I stared at my feet to hide my red stained cheeks and the tears that fell down my face in hurt and embarrassment. I bit my lip to keep from crying out loud.

_I'm already called hideous, and disgusting, I don't need to add 'cry baby' to the list._

Then I felt my warm hand go into someone else's, I looked up to see Ian's big blues eyes now filled with anger. I looked behind me and saw that everyone was back from the fields. They all looked furious as they stared at the oblivious Sarah who was humming a toneless song.

Ian stood in front of me turning to Sarah. "You take that back you pathetic excuse of a human! Wanda is more of a human than you are! And I've seen her true form and she's-"

Shannon interrupted. "Yeah yeah Ian we now it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen...but that must be a disappointment! If that's the most beautiful thing you've seen, than you have to get out more!" She laughed along with Maggy and Sarah.

Doc came and put his hand on her shoulder. His face was serious and miserable as he stared at his wife. "Just stop." Was all he said.

"Why?" Sharon turned to Doc looking fiercely into his eyes.

Ian glared at the three of them but I held him back holding his hand as tightly as I could. "Ian it's okay...I-I would just like to go to sleep now." I whispered my voice cracking. I closed my eyes trying to find 'my happy place' but found no success.

I felt Ian carry me out of the room and heard Mel and Jamie asking if I'm going be okay.

_Ian doesn't deserve me, he deserves better. My species took over his planet, destroyed his home, and his family and friends. He doesn't deserve me, I'm no good. How could he love someone that destroyed everything? How could he love someone that has to take over another body to live?_

I looked at his face studying it. He looked determined to get me back to the room.

_No matter how many times Ian tells me I am human and family, I have to face the reality and get the fact straight because I am no human and nothing can change that._

I squeezed my eyes shut wishing I could be human. If I could have one wish it would be for me to be human. I felt my salty tears fall down my cheeks.

_I live for Ian, even though he deserves better I will always love him and I will not hate him even if he left me for someone human._

_My heart belongs to Ian._

I opened my eyes to see Ian's anxious blue eyes.

We were in our room lying on the bed and Ian was tucking me in. "Wanda do not listen to what they said it's not true. They are jealous of you Wanda." He held my hand and looked at me desperately for understanding.

I shook my head. "No Ian they speak the truth and you know it. We are not the same, you should hate me for taking over your world, you should despise me, you should want to ki-

My rambling stopped when his soft lips touched mine. My tense muscles instantly relaxed as I felt like molten lava. I sighed, closing my eyes.

He pulled back and his breath blew on my face and I breathed in letting his intoxicating smell unwind me. "Wanda, haven't you every heard the saying 'opposites attract?' I love you and no matter what the others say I will always love you. I love you, the soul named Wanderer. And nothing can change that." He whispered.

Now tears of happiness fell down my face and the issue with Sarah was now forgotten.

I kissed him. "I love you Ian." I whispered

And I fell asleep feeling happy and safe in his arms.


	3. Cannon Ball

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 3-Wanda pov**

I woke up, prying my silver eyes open. I woke blinded by the light that shun through the cracks of our room. I rolled over towards Ian. He was still asleep. I smiled up at him, he was truly beautiful when he slept. I took his arm off of me that lay across my waist and got up streching.

Maybe I could have a shower, and then after help with breakfast.

I got my clothes to wear for when I got out of the bath which was a light blue tank top, shorts and construction boots. Everyone in the caves had a pair even if you didn't work in the fields you still had to wear them because of the rocks.

I left a note on my pillow for Ian so he would know where I was. I gave him a kiss on his forehead and tip toed out of the room.

When I got to the bathroom it was empty to my relief. I stripped my clothes off and jumped into the water. The cold water helped me relax and it felt good because it was stuffy and hot in the caves.

I used the soap that made your skin burn. I really should have gotten other soaps, that was very dumb of me. I was humming when I heard a wild yell. "CANNEL BALL!" and then a loud splash of water, the waves hit my back.

I turned around bewildered; I thought I was the only one in here. "Hello?" I heard a laugh it was a girl's laugh, a familiar, happy laugh.

"Mel!" I was happy to see her, even though we were in the bathroom.

"Hey Wanda! Come on let's get out of here, are you finished?" I heard her swimming towards me.

"Yep, but you never even washed yet. I can get ready and you can have a bath if you want. It's always packed in here during the day."

"Oh no it's okay, I had one last night so I'm good, and I came here because I wanted to talk to you not because I needed a bath...wait are you trying to tell me something." She said looking at me suspiciously.

"No no Mel you smell great I wasn't trying to insult you or... I- I'm so-" She shushed me. "I was only joking but come on."

I got dressed and so did Mel and when we were finished we walked towards the fields. Once in the fields we laid down on are backs.

We laid down in silence just staring through the cracks of the cave the light shined now brightly. Soon the others would be awake and heading down for breakfast.

"Wanda?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah Mel."

"I'm sorry." She seemed really guilty and wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Why you didn't do any-"

She interrupted me. "Yes I did, I let that idiot Sarah in the caves. I was the one that invited them, I shouldn't have. the two guys maybe but they are still mean with ignoring you and than theres Sarah that green eyed blond freak who was being a total-"

It was my time to shush her. "Mel it's not your fault, you can't tell if someone's bad or not. And Sarah has her own opinion of me you shouldn't hate her for it. Not everyone's going to love me Mel and I just have to get used to it."

She sighed in frustration. "I just wish I could have left her in the desert to die."

My eyes widened. She laughed. "Just kidding... I thought after being in my body for so long you would know a little something called sarcasm" she smirked at me, but I could tell she wanted to actually leave Sarah in the desert. She just didn't want to upset me.

"Sorry to disappoint. But come on the others are probably heading down to eat breakfast and you know how Ian is. He probably thought I drowned myself." She nodded in agreement and got up dusting the dirt off her shorts.

"Race ya." Mel said. I groaned.

"Oh come on Wanda you said yourself you hate being weak. Well start off slow and take easy steps and race me... Pleassseeee." She begged, her brown eyes getting bigger and watery. She whimpered. "Please."

I groaned. "Fine." Knowing I was going to lose.

We stood side by side crouched and got ready to sprint.

Mel said. "Ready...Set...

And she took off leaving dust behind her.

I yelled. "CHEATER!" and I could hear her laugh. "WHAT I WAS HUNGRY AND THE FOOD WAS CALLING ME!"

I sighed and just jogged after her.


	4. Creepy

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 4-Wanda pov**

I huffed and puffed running down the morning lit caves until I finally reached the kitchen. I smiled in accomplishment, I usually wouldn't run all of the way and I would normally take breaks. Not this time.

I jogged up to Ian, Jamie, Jared, Sunny, Kyle and Mel where they sat eating pancakes.

Mel smirked at me. "Finally! I thought dinner would come and you'd still be running over here!" She winked at me to indicate she was kidding and I blushed in embarrassment. My pride in my accomplishment, is now gone.

I sat down next to Ian and he smiled at me kissing my forehead. "You had me worried there-" Kyle laughed loudly. "When aren't you worried Ian. You're like a mother hen for Christ sakes!"

Jared and Kyle laughed bumping fists.

Ian threw an orange at Kyle causing it to burst and squirt all over him.

Jamie whined. "Hey I was going to eat that!"

I got up from my seat. "Don't worry Jamie, I will get you anoth-" Ian pulled my hand, pulling me back into my seat.

"Wanda, he can survive without his orange." He raised his eyebrow.

I smiled at him. "I know he can but I need to get my food anyway so while I'm getting my food I was just going to grab an extra orange."

He sighed and let go of my hand. "I'll be back soon." I assured him with a smile.

When I got to the stand were all the food was being held, I noticed Chris was there leaning against the cave walls.

"Good morning Chris" I smiled_. I_ _was actually hoping he didn't hate me as much as his sister did._

To my surprise he smiled back and replied. "Good morning to you too Wanda. I am sorry about my sister...It's hard for her..." I looked at him confused.

_Hard for her...what would be hard for her?_

He continued. "She knew the body, the body that you wear."

I froze in disbelief. _What! How?_

_I guess it is possible, all the memories from the body are completely gone and all the memories I have are from the previous soul._

I stared at him jaw opening and closing. He smiled. "That is why it is hard for her, she was best friends with Zoë and it's difficult to see her and know that it's actually not her."

I nodded feeling guilty. "I understand, so they were good friends?"

"Yeah they knew each other since they were toddlers."

"Oh" was all I said. I felt extremely guilty but something seemed off. I felt very uncomfortable when I was around Chris, Ryan or Sarah. Although I was guilty, I felt something else, an emotion inside me that made me a nervous wreck. I felt as if he was about to pull a gun from behind his back or something. _Maybe I'm being paranoid. _I looked over to Ian desperately wanting to be in his arms, he made me feel so much braver and stronger than I actually was.

I heard a loud crunch as Chris took a bite into his apple. "Hey Jeb said I could work with you, for today at least."

That got my attention, my head snapped up. "W-What?"

_Why am I stuttering, deep breaths Wanda. He can probably tell I'm uncomfortable around him and that would probably hurt his feelings because he's seems like a nice guy._

"I asked Jeb if I could work with you today he said it was fine. He said you had trouble doing some of the chores so I thought I could help."

I shook my head but smiled. "Thank you for the offer but its okay you don't need to help me, I'm fine doing my own chores. I-I have to go now...see you later C-Chris"

I turned around and grabbed a bowl that was on the table along with an orange that was in the basket.

I took off towards Ian.

"What's wrong?" He pulled me into a hug.

"It's nothing Ian, really." He looked me long in the eyes and I knew he could tell I was lying. He was just deciding whether or not to make it into a bigger deal now or later.

I whispered. "Really Ian everything's okay." I smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back which made my heart flutter.

"Okay bu-

Jeb interrupted us with his loud whistle.

Only a few people turned to him.

"HEY SHUT ER TRAPS!"

It instantly went quiet.

"Okay! Since it is the day after the raid we are going to play some ball."

Cheers erupted from everyone. I would have been cheering along with everyone else but when you're the size of a midget it's kind of hard to think playing soccer against giants would be fun.

Jeb whistled again. "Don't make me muzzle you all!" again everyone went silent. "Okay so everyone head on over to the games room." Everyone instantly got up and started for the games room.

"Come on Wanda." Ian said and pulled me onto his back, I gasped in surprise.

He started running and even though I was on his back he was passing everyone. He was finally near the front with Jared and Mel and I was in fits of giggles.

"Ian put me down." but he refused.

Jared laughed. "Wanda I think Ian wants to get to the game room within minutes not years or else he would have put you down by now."

I pouted.

Mel laughed too but pushed Jared into the rock. "Hey what was that for?" He said rubbing his arm.

"Only I get to make fun of cupcake, right?" I groaned at the nickname she sometimes called me.

I just rolled my eyes. We finally reached the games room and everyone was deciding who should be team leaders.

"Come on I never get to be a leader"

"Kyle, Jared or Ian are always team captain, let me be one"

"No it's always boys! You men are stupid, let a girl be team captain for once."

"Oh cry me a river. The best are leaders. That's how it goes,"

"Yeah it's not our fault if the men happen to be the best players."

"I'm a woman and better than you."

"Yeah but it makes no sense to make some dimwit a captain."

"You calling me a dimwit you-"

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to see Chris, Sarah and Ryan all standing with their arms crossed.

Sarah glared at me. Ryan spoke up. "Okay why don't you let us be leaders? We can have Sarah be a leader and I'll be a leader" He smirked.

Jeb laughed. "Great idea the newbie's are captains, if you don't like it, then out-cha go!"

Everyone groaned but agreed and got into a line to wait to be chosen.

I yelled. "Wait!" Everyone turned to me startled. "Can I be water girl?" I smiled hoping to god they would give me that job.

Jeb laughed. "Sure Wanda but can you also handle the score board?" I smiled. "Of course"

"Then you gotcha yourself a job" He shook my hand and I nodded in confidence. "Be right back, I'm going to get the water bottles and granola bars."

I jogged out of the games room running to the supplies room. I got a box filled with chewy bars and water bottles; the only problem was how to carry them. They were two large boxes. Maybe I could make two trips.

I frowned in thought...When I heard footsteps. Oh maybe Ian could help. "Hello Ian!" I called out waving.

I gasped.

It was Chris. My stomach formed knots. "Sorry that I'm not the dream boy you were hoping for." He smiled and I swallowed.

"T-That's okay." I stuttered.

"Need help?" He asked pointing to the two big boxes on the ground. I nodded.

_Why I am so frightened, I have no clue. He just wants to help but every time he comes near an unpleasant wave of fear hits me. _

He carried both boxes, putting them on top of one another.

"I could carry a box; you don't have to carry both of them." I said.

"No its okay, it's not that heavy." We walked in silence.

Chris cleared his throat. "Wanda?" I looked up at him his green eyes peering into my silver ones.

"uhmm" I said uneasy.

"What do you think humans are going to do when there are enough of us to get back our planet? Do you actually believe they would leave one of those souls alive, to only have a risk of another invasion? They will have to kill you, you know."

I looked at him wide eyed. _Why would he ask such a question?_

He smirked. "Wanda. Wanda. Wanda. Do you believe when the humans get back their world they would leave anyone of you alive? We wouldn't want history to repeat itself. You are not one of us, you are one of them, and you know what Wanda?"

I just stayed quiet not knowing what to do nor say.

"There's more than you think. Don't get your hopes up, because there a lot of humans that would love to cut you up and burn you in hell... But don't worry I'm not one of them." He smiled at me.

I just stared at him not able to breathe.

_I don't believe him. _Fear was coursing through me as I tried to speed up my pace. I was tense with fear and my instinct told me to run for my life!

"I just know some people and I'm just warning you Wanda...Now let's go play some ball."

We were at the entrance of the games room. He jogged in and left me standing there with my thoughts.

_Of course I want them to get their planet back! It belongs to them. But will Ian still love me? Will Mel, my sister still want me? Or Jamie, Jared and Kyle my brothers, will they be disgusted by me? Would they kill me off, without a second thought?_

I felt sick.

I felt familiar arms wrap around me. "Are you okay?" I looked up to the deep blue eyes staring back at me.

I smiled, and whispered "For now." I saw his eyes turn into horror. "What!"

_Maybe those were the wrong words._

"I'm just joking Ian." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"HEY THAT'S JUST GROSS!" We heard Kyle's loud complaint and I giggled and felt my blood race to my face. I probably looked like a fire truck.

Ian laughed and kissed my head and held my hand and we jogged over to the others.

I sat there and did everything in a trance. I was so lost in my thoughts I couldn't get myself to focus on the game. They kept on reminding me to flip the numbers because someone had scored. Jeb was probably never going to let me control the score board again.

I was surprised when I heard Jeb's loud whistle, looking up just as he yelled. "Half time!"

I stood up running over to the water bottles and granola bars. _I have to at least do this job properly._

When finally everyone had gotten both water and chewy bar, I sat where I was sitting before.

"Hey Wanda!" Jamie came and sat next to me covered in sweat, with a wide happy smile plastered across his face. "Hi Jamie."

I gave him a high five and he started to talk about how his team was wining which was Sarah's team- The Cave Men Team- I laughed when he told me the team name and how he thought it was fitting to everyone here.

Ian, Jared, Mel, Kyle, and Sunny came to sit beside us with chewy bars and water bottles in hand.

We were laughing and enjoying ourselves when Sarah and Ryan came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Wanda mind if I talk to you?" Sarah said and Ryan stood as body guard as if daring me to say no.

_Why do they want to talk to me now?_

I nodded and stood up but so did Ian. Ryan laughed. "Oh we forgot to mention that we didn't want your little pet with you." Ian glared at him.

Sarah huffed. "Bring Sunny and Mel and I will bring two girls with me." Ian still seemed unsure. I turned in his arms. "I will be fine Ian,

_These people can't scare or creep me out more than they already have._

Continue the game and I will be back before you have time to say ' I scored a goal'"

He sighed. "Fine, be safe." He looked at me pleading.

"I'm always safe." I whispered kissing him lightly.

And with that Sunny, Mel and I walked off, following Sarah.

_I wonder what she wants?_


	5. Fight

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 5-Wanda pov**

We walked through the caves in utter silence. Sarah had decided to bring both Maggy and Sharron to my biggest discomfort.

_The three of them made me so nervous. Actually Maggy, Sharon, Sarah, Ryan and Chris all made me extremely nervous. At least I had Mel and Sunny._

_Every once in a while they would throw evil glares at me making me want to run back to Ian, but that would only be making them feel better, right?_

Sarah turned to us. "I'm sorta hungry, so how bout we go to the kitchen and talk?" We nodded, and off we were to the kitchen.

I sat beside Mel and Sunny. Sarah, Maggy and Sharon stood in front of us. Sarah had just finished her sandwich.

The air was tense. Everyone seemed to be on edge as we faced each other.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Okay Wanda I do not apologize for what I said to you the other day because that was my personal feeling about you and I'm free to express myself in any way I want."

I nodded, looking down and playing with my fingers.

"Wanda answer me this, would you destroy your own kind for Ian. Would you kill an alien for Melanie or Jamie?"

I sat there with my mouth hanging. She didn't give me time to answer before she was talking again.

"That's what I thought. If you had to make a flash second decision, you wouldn't even be able to choose whereas I would make the decision in a heartbeat, Id kill the stupid alien."

She looked at Mel. "That's what I'm trying to tell you and show you people! She's doesn't know whose side she's really on!" She looked at me accusingly. "Trust me. Souls like her are no good; they make it seem like they are. They make you believe that you would do anything for them and then they just turn on you." She glared at me with such hatred, I stepped back nervously.

Mel laughed. "And you wonder why we think you are insane. Okay listen up Sarah, if Wanda was on 'their side' she would have told the seekers a long long time ago, and she's had so many opportunities to run away from us on the raids but not once has run away. We trust her way more than we trust you, Sarah"

"BUT SHE'S NOT HUMAN! SHE DESTROYED OUR FAMILY AND HOMES AND YOU TRUST HER MORE THAN ME!" Her face flushed with anger and she was shaking.

I swallowed. _Be brave Wanda, You get stuck in Mel's body for half a year so I'm bound to have some toughness. At least I hope._

To my surprise Sunny stood up beside Mel. "No, you're wrong. Me and Wanda love humans, we didn't know before our...species came to earth that we would love humans. If we did we would have done anything in our power to stop them from hurting you guys."

It went quiet than Sharon snorted. "And they think it doesn't lie." She muttered.

Mel looked really angry so I stood up holding onto her arm, and pulling her back behind me so I could step forward and say what I need to.

I turned to Sharon. "Sharon what Sunny said was not a lie it was the truth. I think you are so blinded by your hatred of souls that you will never learn to accept one. But I promise you Sharon I am not trying to set any of you up, I promise."

Sarah laughed this time. "You know Wanda you are truly...pathetic."

Then she walked up to me and to my surprise slapped me across the face.

I staggered back and brought my hand to my numb face in disbelief.

It was dead silent and that is when chaos erupted.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY SISTER!" Mel screamed and lunged for Sarah pushing her to the ground.

I stood there not knowing what to do. I didn't have the type of instinct Mel had. Before I had time to even process what I should do I was shoved against a rock scraping my back. I cried out when I was punched in the stomach.

"WANDA!" I heard Sunny shout. I looked over at her, no one was attacking her. I saw her with a rock in her hand 'with a deer in head lights' look on her face.

I looked to the ground and saw Maggy lying knocked out cold on the floor and saw Mel and Sarah fighting on the ground.

_Did Sunny do that?_

I looked in front of me and saw Sharon wind up for another punch, I dodged it and she hit her hand on the rock screaming in pain. She bent down clutching her injured hand to her chest as she screamed curse words at me.

I looked frantically at Sunny. "Sunny! Get help, HURRY!" She looked at me with a frantic expression but then darted out of the room.

_I just hope she gets there quickly._

**Sunnys Pov**

Run run run, Oh god please let them be okay.

I turned a corner, falling and scraping my knee but immediately got up and ran again ignoring the oozing blood dripping down my leg.

_Why does the games room have to be the farthest away from the kitchen! Is that why Sarah wanted to go there? I was so frustrated and filled with anger, and I wasn't used to it. I just wanted to hit something. I channelled all of that horrible anger into my running._

I was breathing heavier now but never once did I slow my pace in fact I sped up when I heard the cheers of someone scoring a goal in the games room.

I sprinted in the games room, every single person was on the field playing, I guess they were just doing a game for fun, because they didn't have the score board out and there were more people than normal on the field.

No one noticed me yet.

I jumped onto the field. Waving my hands in the air and yelled a breathless. "Stop!"

Everyone turned to me. I was panting so much trying to catch my breath. Kyle ran up to me.

"Are you okay Sunny?" Looking over me frantically to see if I was okay.

He noticed the bleeding on my leg.

"WHAT THE HELL! DID SOMEONE PUSH YOU?" I would have flinched from his loud booming voice that filled with fury but I couldn't care less now not while my sisters were getting hurt.

Everyone started to crowd around, wanting know the reason for my crazed state and Kyle's booming voice that echoed throughout the whole cave.

"No Kyle I'm fine." I reinsured him. I quickly scaned the crowd to look for Ian, but didn't see him.

I turned to Kyle. "Where's Ian, I need Ian!" I yelled. I never yelled, Kyle seemed shocked as he looked at me alarmed.

He came shoving his way through the crowd and called out."I'm right here. Is everything okay, Is Wanda okay?" he asked nervously.

"No, they're not okay! It was a trick! We have to help them, come on, hurry follow me, we don't have much time... and, Doc go to the med room, and we will meet you there."

Without waiting for reply I ran and heard the patters of everyone following close behind me.

I dashed into the kitchen and gasped at what I saw.

Wanda was limping with blood running all over head making her natural blond hair look a bloody red. Sharon was circling her and she was clutching her arm, it seemed to be pointing in a strange direction.

Maggy lay still on the floor from when I hit her with a rock. I hit her because she was going towards Wanda and Sharon and was going to attack Wanda with a kitchen knife. I knocked her out before she could get to close...lucky for her she didn't fall on the knife.

Mel was on top of Sarah and I could see her right eye was swollen shut and she had scratches all over her face and arms. One of her arms was severely bleeding. Sarah was on the bottom of Mel and her leg was broken and she had scratches and bruises all over her. She desperately clawed at Mel.

Ian, Jared, Ryan and Chris all ran to the ones they were trying to protect.

Ian picked up a whimpering Wanda and put her in his arms, Jared and Ryan did the same to Mel and Sarah.

Jeb yelled out. "Someone go help Sharron and Maggy! Send them all over to Doc immediately! Everyone else out-cha go!"


	6. Recouvery

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 6-Wanda pov**

I felt numb like heavy weights held me down. I didn't have the energy to even twitch a finger, every muscle in my body was numb. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"My Wanderer wake up." A soft familiar voice whispered in my ear. I sighed as I instantly was hit with refreshing memories. _Ian._

"Wanda please, I need you...I can't live without you." My stomach twisted in knots as I heard the pain seep through his devastating words.

"Ian she will recover. She just needs time." A voice said. It sounded distant. Not as close as Ian was to me.

"It's been five hours and still no response. Everyone else woke up instantly...what if she doesn't wake up Doc?" I winced as I heard the dread and fear come from him.

"Wanda is stronger than you think. She will make it and sh-"

A loud bang erupted through room.

"Doc! Ian!" A breathless voice said. I heard him gasping for breath so he could talk again. "Sarah." That was all he managed.

_Sarah. _That one word sent cold shivers of fear crawling down my spine. _Did she hurt someone else? Are Mel and Sunny okay? _

"Just spit it out O'Shea." A sour annoyed voice called out. Instantly relief rushed through me. _Mel was okay, now I just need to know if Sunny is._

"She's leaving tonight. They won't kill her. Not everyone thinks it's right. But they've decided to let her go." Kyle said. I heard him sliding out a chair.

"Let her go?" Ian said through clenched teeth. "She almost killed Wanda and yet they think she doesn't deserve to die!" His voice was trembling with anger as I felt him get off my cot. His footsteps were loud as he paced around the room.

I heard Kyle sigh and then he whispered quietly as if he was regretting his words. "I almost killed Wanda too, but yet they gave me another chance, so it's only fair that they give her a chance too."

"But they never sent you away Kyle. They gave you a warning and you broke it, once you broke that almost everyone wanted you gone...but of course Wanda opposed." I heard Doc's voice say.

"Yeah I know but the only reason Sarah doesn't get to stay is because she planned to kill three peop-"

Ian's voice interrupted. "So what you trying to kill Wanda wasn't ba-"

"Will you relax bro I wasn't finished. Okay so what I was trying to say is that she tried to kill three people. One of them was human, now a lot of people don't want her here because she is dangerous and crazy. But she also doesn't get to stay because no one's backing her up, besides Maggie and Sharon of course."

I could basically feel the disappointment radiating off of Doc. I heard Docs voice mumble quietly. "What about Sharon, will they send her away too."

"Nope." Kyle responded.

"WHAT!" Ian roared.

"Well it turns out Maggie and Sharon were tricked by Sarah."

Ian snorted.

"I know. Don't believe it either. But apparently Sarah told them that she overheard Wanda and Sunny talking about calling over the seekers to come and get us."

_I would never..._

I felt Ian grip my hand as he spoke. "Wanda would never do that. Sarah should die; she shouldn't be given a chance to leave."

"Not even her own brothers voted for her to stay. For some reason they want her outta here." Kyle chuckled. "But seriously relax Ian. She's going to be gone in a couple of hours. She may not be dead but I doubt she will survive out in the open. With seekers, thirst, hunger, animals...she'll be dead in week's time."

I began to feel light headed as my hearing became faded. I tried to twitch a finger but couldn't. I didn't want to go back to that unconscious state where I couldn't hear anything. My head started to pound and I could hear nothing, I was back to world of silence.

I heard the noise of someone pacing and then walking closer and closer to me. Until I felt a familiar comforting hand on my cheek. I sighed in comfort.

"Wanda!" Ian gasped, hearing my sigh. I heard feet stumbling and things falling as everyone in the room rushed to me.

I felt a cold mist spray on my face and smelt the banana flavour soon after.

"Come on Wanda. Wake up, wake up, wake up..." I heard Mel softly chanting.

I felt Ian coming closer and closer to my face. I felt my muscles in my face wanting move, wanting to smile.

I heard his voice in my ear. "My little Wanderer you can't wander around in that head of yours forever. There are people that need you here, me included. Come back to me Wanda."

I felt those heavy weights pull off of me and felt my stiff muscles slowly become agile again. I opened my eyes, to see Ian's smiling face above me. He hugged me tightly, kissing every part of my face. "Wanda!" I giggled. "Ian." I smiled staring into his deep blue eyes; his eyes dancing with happiness. He pulled me into a sweet long kiss. I didn't even realise the others were behind us.

I heard someone clear their throat, blush instantly flooded into my cheeks making my embarrassment obvious.

Mel, Kyle, and Doc all stood with smirks on their faces. I heard a soft snore and looked over Mel's shoulder to see Jamie sleeping in one cot and Sunny curled up in the other.

I noticed Sunny's knee was bleeding.

"Is she okay?" I asked Doc worried.

"She needed a few stitches on her knee, but other than that she's perfectly fine. How about you? Any dizziness? Do you feel sick? Does your leg feel strange, does it sting?"

I laughed, at all the questions he asked. "My head hurts a little and my foot feels numb, but I'm okay it barely hurts." I shrugged trying to show that this was nothing to worry about. But obviously Ian did not see.

Ian shot Doc a nervous glance, but Doc looked relieved. "That's good Wanda. You had a head injury and you were asleep all day and night. So you are bound to feel a little headache. You may feel that pound in your head for a couple of days. Your ankle was sprained so it is expected that it feels numb. I can give you some _no-pain_ if you want."

I was about to say no when Ian interrupted me saying I would take the _no-pain_. I frowned. "But Ian the no-pain is for people who are seriously injured. I'm not seriously injured."

"Wanda you have a concussion and you have a sprained ankle. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises you have."

I sighed knowing I wouldn't win this. "Wanda I can give you _sleep_ before you go to bed, it will help with the aching in the night." He picked up a small clear spray bottle beside him and handed it to me. "I can also give you _heal_ and _no-pain_ for your cuts and bruises. Just give me a sec." Doc said walking off to the cupboards to retrieve the medication.

I looked over to Mel shocked to see fresh tears falling down her face. I jumped from the cot and went to her. "Mel, are you okay?" I asked.

She looked so ashamed and sad. "Wanda I'm so sorry. I knew it, I knew _I _shouldn't have invited her to the caves and I was so stupid. I fell for her tricks. We shouldn't have gone with her; we shouldn't have listened to her nasty insults. If we just lef-"

_Why did Mel have a tendency to blame herself for every little problem?_

"Shhh Mel it's okay." I wrapped her in a hug as she shook with sobs. 'I'm sorry' she kept mumbling into my shirt.

"Mel there's no reason for you to say sorry. It's no one's fault. Please understand that." I looked her in her sadden brown eyes as she stared into mine.

She sighed. "Fine." She took a deep breath and stood up. Smiling at me. "I have to go meet up with Jared. Come to the kitchen at dinnertime or else." She narrowed her eyes playfully. I smiled.

_It looked like she was back to her normal self._

"Feel better Wanda." She hugged me and ran out the door.

I turned around and looked at Ian, Doc and Kyle questionably. "Where's she off too?" I knew they knew because Ian shifted his feet repeatedly, Doc looked everywhere but at me and Kyle crossed his arms and looked down at the floor.

_They knew and they were going to tell me._

I pouted and looked at Ian. "Ian please." He sighed and shook his head before looking away.

I felt a sting radiate through me. _Did he not trust me? _He saw me flinch and guessed right away what I was thinking.

"Wanda you know it's not like that," He crossed the room and held me in his arms. "I just don't want you to worry and I know you will even if she doesn't deserve your concern." I could see his muscles tense as he kept talking. I could feel the anger.

I knew it must be about Sarah.

"Is Mel going to talk to Sarah?"

"No."

"Than what Ian?"

He sighed he was about talk when Kyle interrupted. "Don't tell her! She will only prevent them from doing what needs to be done!"

Ian shook his head and looked and me warily. "Wanda. Melanie and Jared are going to kill Sarah."

**REVIEW! I have the next 2 chapters done! So review if you review I will upload them much quicker! :)**


	7. Too Late

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 7-Wanda pov**

I couldn't believe what Ian just said. "W-what?" _Please don't let it be true, please don't. _Again he repeated the same mind shattering words.

But Sarah was leaving! For some reason 'Mel' and 'kill', just didn't seem right in the same sentence. I mean sure she was a little more than aggressive but only when she was protecting the ones she loved.

Why couldn't they just let Sarah go into the desert? Why would they want to have someone killed by their hands! They would be murderers! I would still love Mel and Jared but they couldn't do this, they just couldn't.

My eyes darted to the doors. I looked back to Ian.

_Sorry Ian. _

I quickly grabbed the _sleep_ out of my pocket and sprayed it into his face.

He tried to grab for me but instantly relaxed and fell to the floor. I looked up to Kyle and Docs shocked expression. Kyle came charging at me. He knocked me to the floor and I winced as my head made contact with the hard floor.

I squirmed trying to get my arms free. He only tightened his grip. "Doc get another _sleep_, she can't leave this place!" He yelled.

I saw Doc throwing things off the tables, desperately trying to look for the sleep. I squirmed more. I had to get out of here and stop Mel and Jared before it was too late.

A high scream pierced the air like a siren. Everyone froze. Sunny stared horrified at Kyle as tears fell from her face.

"Kyle?" She asked in a shaky whisper.

Jamie woke up startled from the scream and saw Kyle holding me down. He yelled. "What are you doing to Wanda!" He got up from the cot and tried to run to me but Doc got to him first and held him back.

"She's going to be okay Jamie, no one's going to hurt her." Doc said trying to calm down Jamie.

"You're hurting her right now!" Jamie yelled, trying to push Doc away from him.

"Oh come down kid." Kyle turned to look at Jamie. "Doc said she wou-"

That was all the time I needed to squirm my small hands out from his grip. He gasped and turned back. I quickly sprayed the sleep in his face and he fell limply. I pushed him off of me and got up sprinting towards the doors.

I faintly heard Doc saying "Let her go."

I ran down the cave halls screaming Mel's name like a manic. I ran to all the entrances, but they weren't there. Sarah had to be leaving now, so they would be somewhere near the main entrances.

I gasped. That's it! I quickly turned on my heel and ran as fast as my small legs could take me. I ran to where I had been kept, when I first stayed at the caves, the storage room. There was an entrance near there. It wasn't one of the main entrances but they probably wanted her to leave through there because everyone would least expect her to leave from there.

I heard yelling and someone screaming. That is when I heard it, the gun shot. My blood ran cold.

_I was too late._

I turned the corner and was horrified of what I saw. Sarah lay lifeless on the ground as blood soaked her white blouse. Her green eyes stared blankly at me. I blinked repeatedly trying to get rid of the image. This would haunt me forever.

"Wanda?" I heard a quiet broken whisper. I looked up to see Mel. It wasn't just Mel I saw; there was Jared, Chris, Ryan, Lily, and Jeb. I was shocked to see Lily was the one who held the gun tightly with both hands. She was still looking in disbelief at the dead body that laid lifeless against the cold rock floor.

I looked over to Chris and Ryan. They looked furious. They wanted their sister to be let free, to be given a chance at survival. Now she had no chance because she was dead.

"Why? Why did you do it! You told her to leave the caves and she was going to. Why did you have to kill her?" I cried out to all of them.

Jeb was the one to answer me. "Wanda. She would've died out there-

"We made it months in the desert before!" Chris practically hissed. He stared at me when he hissed this as if I said what Jeb had said. I swallowed and stumbled back at the intense hatred that was held in that glare.

"Yes but if she were to be caught by seekers, they would know where the caves were. Now we can't have that. We had to kill her. She hurt three people that mean a lot to us, she almost killed em. I know she's not an idiot. She's a smart gal, she should've known that I wouldn't have allowed killing in my cave"

"You Didn't Even Give Her A Chance!" Chris was breathing heavily in anger. His fists were clenched and his muscles were tensed. Again he stared at me when he said this.

Quietness was filled in the cave as he glared at me.

I gasped in fear. All the words I had planned to say were suddenly stuck in my throat. My eyes were wide and my legs were bent, ready to make a run for it as soon as he charged at me. I was surprised no one even noticed his strange anger towards me.

A soft voice came over the dark eerie quietness. "Wanda?"

I averted my eyes to Lily willingly. I didn't want to stare at Chris anymore, his glare practically set me into a frenzy of fear.

"Yes?" I said. Lily looked terrified. Her hands trembled as she dropped the gun. "You wanna know why I did it?"

I nodded.

"I did it because she was a danger to everyone in the caves. I didn't trust her. I didn't want her to hurt anyone in the caves. I didn't want someone to go through, what I had to go through."

I knew she was talking about what happened with Wes and I felt sympathy towards her.

Tears fell down her caramel coloured skin. Her light brown eyes bored into mine desperately pleading for me to understand.

"I kept telling myself that she's not going to hurt anyone, but she did Wanda! She hurt you, Mel and Sunny. She proved my point. She was a threat and she almost killed you!" She swallowed and tried to control her breathing.

She whispered. "I guess I'm as bad as that seeker, eh?"

I ran to her and wrapped her into a hug. "Never Lily, you are and never will be like that seeker."

"I'm sorry Wanda, I just couldn't let her hurt you, Mel or Sunny. It crushed me when W-Wes died. I wouldn't wish the pain I felt on anybody. I knew if you died, Ian would be devastated. He would feel exactly what I felt; he wouldn't want to live anymore." She whispered.

I gasped and looked at her. _She didn't want to live anymore!_

"You don't want to live?" I asked horrified.

She smiled a little. "Didn't you try to kill yourself?" I frowned.

"But I've healed Wanda. Thanks to everyone here in the caves. But the point is there isn't going to be danger like that in the caves anymore because she's gone. There's not a risk that someone will lose their reason for living anymore."

I felt eyes burning into me. I hesitantly looked over to Chris and Ryan. I gasped and looked away closing my eyes.

_Let's just say if looks could kill, I'd be dead instantly._

**REVIEW!**


	8. Pain

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 8-Wanda pov**

I walked hand in hand with Ian towards the games room. It has been a couple of days since Sarah died. Every time I thought of her death, guilt coursed through me like raging fire. Even though Ian insisted that it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help but not believe him. It was my fault, how could it not be.

I knew this problem all revolved around me being a soul, but I couldn't understand why Sarah loathed me so much yet barley felt any anger towards Sunny. Not that I wanted her to hate Sunny. It's just that none of this made sense.

I sighed and Ian tightened his grip on me. "You know Wanda you shouldn't worry about Sarah." He whispered in my ear.

He knew me so well. "How can I not. I feel as if her death is my fault. She belongs here Ian." _And I don't._ I added mentally. I knew it hurt Ian every time I said those words.

The dim light made it hard to see but I could see the hurt flash across his face. I sighed.

"You belong here too." He turned to me staring me in the eyes as if daring me to deny it. I looked away, feeling my salty tears sting my eyes. "Ian you don't understand." I bit my already torn lip, to keep from trembling.

I heard him sig as he took his hand and put it under my chin. He turned my face to look at him. "Why don't you believe me when I tell you this? Why do you always seem to think you don't belong here on earth? You of all people belong here Wanda. This is your home, don't ever doubt that."

Pain, guilt, frustration all still stirred in my stomach, making it hard to even think but I knew this conversation was completely useless. Ian would never understand. This is one thing we would never agree on but I knew that I would never belong here, I was not human.

I smiled at him, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You always know how to make me feel better Ian." I murmured.

I looked up at him putting on a fake smile and he grinned at me kissing my forehead. "Come on we're going to be late!" He exclaimed and swung me onto his back running towards the game room.

It was rainy season, so it was time to move out of our rooms for a little bit. We reached the games room within minutes. We walked in and saw everyone was still getting ready. Chris and Ryan glared at me as I past them. Their eyes burned holes through my back as I walked towards my friends. I gripped Ian's hand as if my life depended on it.

"Wanda! Ian!" Jamie yelled and rushed over to us. "You know how Kyle promised to get your mats?" Jamie asked quickly.

We nodded.

"Well he didn't."

"Hey kid!" Kyle bellowed, running over here. "You swore you wouldn't say a word."

Jamie just laughed and shrugged. "Well they were bound to figure it out once they noticed their mats weren't there. You're lie was too over the top. I saved you from embarrassment, you should thank me."

"I had it all planned out, you snitch."

"It wasn't a good plan."

"Oh shut up both of you." Ian said. "I will just go back and get them myself."

"I'll come too!" I said walking off with Ian. I wanted some alone time with Ian, it seemed we never had any. We walked in comfortable silence down the cave halls, until a new sound made its way into the caves. It was heavy breathing of someone running towards us.

The person got closer and closer, it was Sharron. I felt Ian push me lightly behind him and I automatically felt my throat constrict in fear.

"What do you want Sharron." Ian said bitterly.

"Ian you have to listen to me!"

Ian snorted.

"You do Ian! Wanda is in trouble."

My eyebrows furred up as I stared Sharron. _Why does she care?_

Ian fell silent as he stood protectively in front of me.

"Okay just listen. Chris and Ryan want to hurt Wanda. Before they told me if I didn't help get Wanda they would kill Doc! I had to do it Ian. That's the reason I hurt Wanda before, I was scared. But Ian they want Wanda and badly. They need to bring her to someone, and that someone will-

Sharron went quiet. We all did when we heard the feet of people running. "He's coming!" Sharron looked at us wildly. "Wanda if they capture you than we are all in danger, you hav-"

"Well well well. It looks like we have a traitor on our hands, huh Ryan?" Chris's voice said across from us. Sharron gasped and jumped back coming closer to us.

Ian kept pushing me back, trying to push me away from the danger, but I would never leave him to face this danger alone.

"Chris it's a trick. Once you bring her to him, he will still threaten you. It's not like he will go back to being good again. That old him is long gone! He will tell and once he tells, the seekers will be looking all over the mountains and the caves! We will all be caught!" Sharron yelled.

"Either way we have to try." Ryan mumbled in the darkness. His dark eyes seemed to shimmer in the darkness, as if he had tears in his eyes.

"This is none of her business." He turned and walked up to Sharron, and whispered in her ear. "So stay out of it." He wound his hand back and hit her hard in the face. She stumbled back grabbing her bleeding nose and then fainted falling to the ground with thud.

I stood wide eyed behind Ian; my breathing was fast as I stared in disbelief. "Go." Ian murmured quietly. "Hurry leave Wanda!"

I shook my head. Before he had time to say anything more, Ian's voice was cut off by a grunt as he was punched in the stomach. He fell to the ground but got up quickly and ran at Chris, smashing him into the ground. They both struggled on the ground as they tried to get the advantage.

Chris yelled at Ryan. "Get her!" His voice seemed to ring in my ears. I couldn't get myself to move as I stared at Ian and Chris fighting. I could hear Ryan's heavy footsteps come closer and closer until he hit me.

I heard Ian scream my name but it all seemed faint.

I fell to the cold hard ground and felt a painful sting numb the side of my bleeding face. I wheezed for breath, struggling to get up off the ground.

I screamed in pain when I felt his hard boot connect with my fragile ribs. I heard one crack and felt myself fall limp to the ground.

"Leave her! Take me, please!" Ian's voice screamed in agony.

"Ryan help me shut him up!" I heard Ryan run over to Chris and heard a loud thump and than a groan of pain.

I looked over and saw with my blurry vision as Chris and Ryan held Ian's arms, his head fell limply to the side. I gasped at what I saw. The front of Ian's face was bleeding and little rocks were embedded in his forehead. I winced as I saw this and let out a sob of pain.

"Why?" I kept mumbling to them as they tied Ian up and threw him to the side of the wall. Ian fell unconscious in a crumpled heap.

"Why!" I screamed my ribs throbbed. They turned to me in an instant and smiled.

"You're turn." Chris said simply.

I just kept crying not because of the pain that was yet to come but because of the pain they put Ian through. _How could they? He did nothing wrong._

I didn't have time to recover from my thought before I felt someone stomp on my leg. I heard another loud crack and I let out a tortured yell.

"We have to shut her up!" I heard Ryan say in his deep voice. "We should use sleep and knock her out"

I heard Chris chuckle. "I know a better way to knock her out."

I felt a hard cold hand come and grip my neck, cutting off my airways. I gasped for breath frantically trying to rip his dry hands off my neck. He pulled me up and smashed me to the cave wall. I let out a yelp of pain as the rocks dug into my back painfully. Everything was becoming hazy when he let me go. I fell to the ground gulping for much needed air.

Once my lungs recovered I was about to let out a big scream for help but my yell was cut off as Ryan pulled me off the ground by the hair and Chris kicked me in the stomach, causing my broken ribs to scream in protest. I cried out in agony as I fell to the ground with a loud thump. I felt hot sticky stuff ooze from my head.

I tried to let out another scream but all that came out was a breathless gasp of air. I knew no one would hear me; they were all in the games room. The only ones that could help me were Ian or Sharron and they were both unconscious.

_Was this it than, was this the end? Would I never see Ian again? I knew I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. _I felt tears fall from eyes making it difficult to see.

_If I was going to die, I would die fighting. I owed that much to Ian._

I struggled to get away, kicking and punching but Ryan held me down and by struggling it only caused more painful hits from them.

"Stop please." I mumbled. I gasped as I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. Black dots started to cloud my vision; I tried to blink them away.

"Now Wanda say goodbye to this place, cause we are never coming back." Chris said with a smirk, he nodded at Ryan and Ryan appeared in my blurred vision. I saw him smiling and he wound his arm back. I closed my eyes knowing what was about to come.

_Good-bye Ian..._

Then I felt it, the pain. It was so much it knocked me out cold before I could even process another thought.

**REVIEW! Please at least 5 and then I will update quicker! :P and tell me why you think Chris and Ryan are doing this. There is more to it than just there sister dying. **

**!REVIEW!PLEASE!**


	9. Enemies Closer

**Hey!Okay heads up! This chapter may be a bit confusing. Look for the clues and hints! If you don't get it by the end, just tell me in a review and I will send u a message of a quick summary of that chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 9-****Jamie pov**

It was around midnight and still Wanda and Ian were nowhere to be seen. It has been over an hour since they left and still nothing. I sighed and stopped my pacing.

"Jamie seriously its okay, they probably went to go get a quick snack." Mel said grabbing my hand and bringing me to my mat.

_It still wouldn't take so long..._

I frowned. "We have to go look for them." I said pulling my hand out of Mel's grasp.

She huffed and turned around, eyeing me. "Jamie listen-"

"No you listen, something is wrong. Even if they did go for a snack it wouldn't take this long! Let's just go take a quick look, please."

She stayed quiet for awhile then finally she answered me. "No Jamie." Was all she said. I stared at her wide eyed as my mouth hung loosely.

"What!" I thought she would be easy to convince.

"Wanda and Ian hardly ever get any alone time. Let them have this one bit of time without us hovering in the back." She turned around and sat on the mat next to Jared. "Now Jamie, go to sleep and I promise we will see them tomorrow."

I glared at her as she pulled the covers up to her and closed her eyes. I swallowed and looked at the cave entrance. I shuffled my feet to my mat and laid down, my eyes glued to the entrance of the gamesroom.

Everyone was sleeping and soft snores filled the room. _I could leave and no one would know._ I eyed Mel while she lay sprawled out on the mat. _But what if she is right? I don't want to interrupt..._I sighed and leaned my head back against my soft pillow. _They're probably fine; I will just have to see them in the morning. _I shut my lazy eyes and fell asleep in an instant.

**Morning**

Chaotic that was the only way to explain it. Everyone was looking all over for Ian, Wanda, Sharron, Chris, and Ryan but they were nowhere. Wanda and Ian never came back to the games room that night. I couldn't help but be a little angry at Mel.

I panted as I ran yelling Wanda and Ian's name down the hall, but there was no response. I was running towards the storage room where they kept Wanda when she first came here.

I froze and my breathing caught when I saw a smudge of blood on the cave floor. It looked as if someone had been dragged. My heart was pounding as I thought of the many possibilities. To my fear and disappointment I couldn't' find any positive towards this outcome.

"Wanda! Ian!" My voice echoed through the quiet eerie cave. I swallowed and my flash light shook as I walked slowly around the corner, following the blood trail.

"Wanda?" I whispered.

I took a deep breath and put the flashlight up and away from the blood trail and shined it in front of me. Food and supplies were scattered everywhere and the blood seemed to gather more in this room.

_I must be close._

I slowly averted my eyes to the storage hole where all the supplies that were once in that hole are now scattered out in the hall. I knelt down and looked through the dark hole. I gasped and my heart just about stopped.

"Ian! Sharron!" They sat tied and unconscious in the back of the storage hole. Blood covered the side of Ian's face. Little rocks were stuck in his skin and made the bleeding look clumpy. He was extremely pale, my guess was from the blood loss and he had severe bruises all over him. It looked like someone had sliced his arm open.

I swallowed and looked over at Sharron. She wasn't so bad. Her nose was defiantly broken, as blood drooped from her nose and onto her shirt. Her arm was also slit open. She was extremely pale and looked really frail, they both did.

My stomach seemed to twist in pain when I realised Wanda wasn't here. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I held the flashlight in my mouth as I crawled in to the dingy hole. It was a very tight space, and there was no avoiding the blood that would get on me.

I looked at Ian and lightly shook his shoulders. "Ian?" His head fell loosely to the side. My breathing increased and it seemed my breathing was the only noise coming from the eerie hole.

_Was he dead? _

I quickly checked his pulse and sighed in relief. His pulse was there but it was beating very slowly. I checked Sharron and noticed her pulse was the exact opposite; hers was beating extremely fast.

I put my arm on Sharron and tried to shake her, but there was no response from her either.

_Looks like I have to move them._

I took Ian's tied arms and pulled as hard as I could. He moved a bit but not enough. I heaved again as I pulled him out of the hole. I laid him in the hall and went to get Sharron. She was not hard to pull at all. I laid her beside Ian. I sat beside them panting as I tried to catch my breath.

_Should I leave them and get the others? But what happens if the same people come back again and hurt them even more. But they defiantly need Doc. _

I pointed the bright light into Ian's face hoping maybe that would wake him up, but nothing._ I have to go._

_If Ian has a head injury than he needs to see Doc as soon as possible._

_I stood up. I wish I had a knife to untie the rope._

_I sighed. _"Be right back." I said quietly to them and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. Everyone should be there. We all said we would meet back in the kitchen to say if we found anything.

My lungs felt as if they were about to burst as I ran. Blood lingered all over my body from carrying Ian and Sharron out of the hole.

I heard the quiet chatter of people in the kitchen. I quickly ran as my breathing became heavier.

"I found them!" I yelled breathlessly.

Everyone looked at me with utter shock as they took in my appearance. I jogged to Doc. "Doc they need you! Ian's head was bleeding a lot! We have to get them!" I turned frantically to everyone. They looked grave as they avoided my eyes.

Mel ran up to me. Her voice seemed shaky and she sniffled a lot as if she had just been crying. "Jamie! What happened to you?" Her eyes were looking all over to me to see if I suffered any injures.

"Nothing is wrong with me but we have to help them, they are hurt, badly." I said quickly. Mel pulled me into a hug and I felt her shake with sobs. "Mel? Really I'm okay." She pulled back and looked at me with a tear stained face.

"I'm so sorry Jamie." She mumbled as tears fell down her flushed face.

"What are you talking about? Wait no never mind."

_I can't get distracted. They need my help._

"We have to go!" I turned trying to get away from Mel and to go to Doc but she grabbed my arm.

"Jamie, what are you talking about?" She looked at me confused.

"I'll tell you after but I really need to go and I need Doc and a few other people to help bring Sharron and Ian."

"The kid's in denial." Someone muttered in the room. I turned around. I was so confused. Everyone looked sad. Everyone had tears in their eyes and looked so lost.

_What was wrong with them?_

I ran up to Doc. "Doc, Sharron she needs your help." He winced at the mention of her name and looked at me with red puffy eyes. He swallowed and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He just hung his head low and his shoulders shook as he began to cry.

_What the? _

"Why are you making this harder than it needs to be for him?" Maggie said, walking up and patting Docs slumped back.

"What?"

"She is dead. They're all dead." Maggie said. Her eyes didn't seem to hold the same amount of grief as the rest. She seemed scared and frantic.

_But how could they think such a thing? _

"They're not dead! I saw Ian and Sharron! Wanda is probably somewhere in the caves too! Same with Chris and Ryan!"

"Really?" She said looking at me as if she was mocking me, as if I just said something incredibly stupid.

"Yes."I nodded.

"Well why did we find blood all over the bathing room,"

_Is that why Ian and Sharron had slits on their arms? Someone must have taken their blood and spread it all over the bathing room._

"and we found a piece of Wanda's shirt clinging to a rock. We looked down the cliff and we saw items of each and every one of them. They all fell off the cliff, they are dead."

Her eyes squinted as she eyed me. I knew she was lying. Not only did I have proof in the storage room, but I could see right through her lie. She knew who did this to them, and she was covering up for them.

"Who did this?" I said in my most threatening voice. She stayed quiet as she pursed lips and crossed her arms.

"Where is Wanda!" I yelled.

She swallowed. "She's dead."

I clenched my fist together as I glared at her. "Who did this?" I said slowly trying to contain my anger. I don't think I'd be able to contain it much longer, I felt as if I was going to blow.

"Chris and Ryan," A new voice said. Everyone turned around, to see Sharron standing there. She gripped the wall for support; in one hand she held a small pocket knife. She must have had one in her pocket and untied herself. I mentally cursed myself for not looking in Sharron's pocket to see if she had a knife.

She looked so pale and scared as she limped forward.

Maggie glared at Sharron. "He will know! Why would you tell them! He's going to kill us!" She yelled at Sharron.

Doc ran up to Sharron to help support her. Sharron completely ignored Maggie and turned to face us all.

"You need to help Ian, and once you do. We have to get back Wanda, before it's too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Mel said walking forward.

She sighed. "The only reason Chris, Sarah and Ryan came here was for Wanda."

Maggie screamed. "Shut up!"

"No you shut up! Either way he is going to tell! He tricked us!" Sharron yelled back in her weak voice.

Sharron turned back to us. "They didn't tell us everything, only that if we didn't do whatever they told us than there would be consequences."

"Why would you believe em?" Jeb said.

"Why not. They all seemed so nice and sweet on the outside but we've heard some of their plans and they are nothing but sweet. They are evil and desperate."

"Desperate for what?" Jared asked, inching forward.

Sharron swallowed. "Desperate for Wanda." She whispered.

"That makes no sense they don't like souls so why would they want one, and why didn't they bother Sunny?" I asked completely confused.

Maggie chuckled. "It seems their boss had a little crush on Wanda last time they met." Maggie turned to Jared and Mel.

"You should know this. Apparently their boss was good, like Wanda, he would help them with the raids get them foods and medicine, but one day he got caught. He came back with a different soul in him but insisted he was still good. He proved himself loyal and also fell in love Sarah."

Everyone stood tense listening to this story.

"But it was a trick all along. He used her to make him look more innocent and humane. He really didn't love her, he didn't consider any of the humans to be family. He hated them all and the he only loved someone from a washed away memory."

She stopped for a second and stared at us. "He loves Wanda, because Burn's loved Wanda."

Everyone froze.

_Burns! Mel told me about him. He loved Wanda? He was taken away? A new soul is in him, an evil soul? Is that even possible, an evil...soul? _My mind was racing, trying to put everything together.

Maggie continued. "He has been threatening the people to do whatever he says, and they do it. It's not like they just kill him."

"Why not?" Sharron asked looking just as confused as everyone else.

"He's smart, I'll give him that. Every weekend he drives into town and just makes an appearance. He makes himself known, makes friends, and becomes a part of the community. He tells everyone he is a scientist studying humans, looking for any remaining humans. Everyone in that town knows him and knows he's looking for humans in the high mountains and if he were to go missing. The first place they would look is in the mountains. The people that live there would be caught instantly. If they kill him, then they all get captured."

"Why don't they run away?" I asked.

"Twenty people all on the run?" She raised her eyebrow at me. "What about food and water? A car can only fit so many people. There would have to be a lot of people that stay behind, and where would they go?"

"How do you know so much, they never told me this?" Sharron asked suspiciously.

Maggie laughed. "They never trusted you, so they never told you anything. Remember what I say, 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. If they trusted you, than they would have told you too."

Sharron just stood there eyeing Maggie and then turned to Doc. "Okay let's go get Ian."

**I really hope u get it. If u don't tell me in a review or message me and I will explain it so it is much clearer. :P**

**I gave you guys a LONGER CHAPTER so the least you can do is review, please! I was soooo happy when you reviewed my last chapter! Right when I saw how many reviews I got, I started right away on this one and I made it longer because people asked me too! THANK YOU!**

**Next chapter will probably be both Ian and Wanda.**

**!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Gone

**I OFFICALY LOVE YOU GUYS! I came home yesterday expecting like 3 reviews but I got 8! Thank you sooo much! **

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 10-Ian pov**

I heard quiet words. It felt like I was under water and all words were muffled and unrecognisable. My whole body throbbed in pain but the ache in my head hurt the most. My eyes seemed glued shut but opened slowly and as they did a bright light hit my sensitive eyes.

I mumbled quietly. "Get that light outta my eyes." The light left. I opened my eyes to see almost everyone in front of me. Every face seemed to mirror the same guilt and fear.

I chuckled nervously. "Who died?"

All their faces appeared to pale.

"Oh...Kay..." I mumbled running my hand through my hair.

Something seemed off, the air was tense and everyone was on edge. They looked like they wanted to say something but were afraid to.

I searched the room looking for a pair of beautiful silver eyes, but nothing. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. "Where is Wanda?" I asked.

Everyone avoided my eyes. Mel cautiously walked to me, as if I was a crazy person about to attack her. "I'm so sorry Ian, but Wanda was taken from Chris and Ryan. I gasped as painful memories hit me.

_Wanda..._

I looked wildly at everyone in front me, but I didn't see Wanda. My heart contracted.

_No...She can't be gone._

"WHERE IS SHE!" I yelled weakly getting up from the cot. My vision still blurry and my muscles still weak, but I didn't care.

"Ian you really shouldn't be getting up, you're sti-

I turned to Doc and put my hands on his shoulders. "Tell me Doc, tell me she's safe." I pleaded with him.

I could see Docs throat move as he swallowed nervously and his gaze shifted away from my eyes. "I'm sorry Ian...I can't tell you that."

I felt light headed as I blinked rapidly at him. _He can't tell me she's safe that means she's hurt. That means I never protected her. Wanda isn't safe..._

I barely noticed the salty tears that blurred my vision_._

My eyes narrowed and anger raged through me_. _"You're lying!" I screamed at him as I pushed out of the way, jumping off the cot and staggering towards the door.

I could feel the sympathy radiating off of everyone in here, it was becoming stifling.

I was almost to the door when I felt a rough shove. Someone tackled me to the floor. I struggled wildly, I had no idea who it was but I threw hard punches at whoever was holding me down.

I heard feet running to us and felt hands trying to hold me down. I screamed. "You're lying!"

_She's safe... _

I kept praying for Wanda to appear, just waiting for her to come jogging through that door.

_She's safe..._

My mind kept repeating the same thing over and over. I knew she wasn't, I knew that Chris and Ryan had taken her away and it was my entire fault. I couldn't comprehend that Wanda might be close to death right now and it would be my fault.

_I failed her._

"She's safe...she has to be." I mumbled and fell limply to the ground. I felt guilt rush through me. I didn't protect her, I failed her.

"Ian we are going to save Wanda." I heard Melanie say confidently.

I snorted and looked up at her. "Yes _I_ am going to save Wanda." I said emphasizing the word 'I'.

Melanie glared at me. "Wanda is my sister."

"Mine too." I heard a soft voice say. I looked over at Sunny.

Melanie continued stubbornly. "You can't stop us from going."

"Yes I can." I weakly got up and stared her down. _This is my responsibility, my fault, so I need to save Wanda not Mel or Sunny._

Jared chuckled. "Seriously O'Shea, we were honestly going to go save Wanda without you."

My head whipped to his as I looked at his smug face. "What!"

Kyle laughed. "Well seeing as your probably the weakest here-"

I glared at Kyle. "I'm not the weakest!" I interrupted, glaring at him

Jared walked over to me and said. "Oh really?" He said disbelieving. "Take a look at yourself; you look like you were hit by a truck. You almost slipped into a coma, and now you're going to go running around the desert getting into more fights to save Wanda. You'd be lucky if you made it outside the caves before you died."

_What was he saying, was he implying that I shouldn't go save Wanda? There was no one here that could stop me from saving her, no one._

My fingers twitched, I wanted to hit him so bad. "I am going." I said sternly.

Mel stepped forward. "We never said you couldn't, just that if you're going, you bring us with you." Mel said.

By the way she said us it made it seem as if she was bringing more than just Jared and herself.

"Who are these _us_?"

"Well there's going to be quite a few of us. There's me, Jared, Kyle, Sunny, Lily, Andy and... Maggie."

"Maggie!" I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice. "You're kidding me right?" I looked around the room to look for that old, repulsive, cold hearted-

"She's not here." Mel's voice interrupted my thoughts. "But I know, I didn't want to bring her either but the truth is Ian we need her."

"For what?" I found it hard to believe we would need Maggie in anyway.

"She knows stuff about Chris and Ryan, she can be really helpful."

I sighed. "Whatever but we should get going the sooner the better."

I only had one determined thought running through my mind.

_I would save Wanda at any cost, she is my life and I can't live without her._

**So did you like it! I hope so. I am so sorry I never got to put this chapter on earlier; I haven't been home for this past week. **

**This story is extremely hard to right, I just hope you all like it in the end. :P**

**I have the next chapter done and I really want to put it up! So its up to you!**

**Review! I would really like to have 10 reviews! So please!**


	11. Burns

**Another confusing chapter...Beware... :P **

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 11-Wanda pov**

My mind seemed fuzzy, everything did. My limbs wouldn't move, my breathing was heavy, my throat was burning and my body throbbed.

I could tell I was on a cot. I could feel someone staring at me; they felt very close as their hot breath scorched my skin.

"My Wanderer, wake up." The first thought that hit my mind was _Ian was here _but that thought soon left as painful memories filled me.

_Who was this person? Why would he say my Wanda?_

"Wanderer" His rough voice said again. My stomach tightened.

_Where was I?_

_I need to get home?_

_Is Ian okay?_

_Who is this person!_

"Sir she is awake." I heard a girl whisper. "Her heartbeat is beating too quickly for her to be asleep." She seemed to be on the other side of me, her voice was laced with fear as she spoke uncertainly.

"Okay, leave Abbey!" He said. "I want to be alone with my love."

"Yes of course sir."I heard her franticly get up to her feet and quickly leave the room.

It was quiet. I didn't dare move a muscle or take a breath. I kept my eyes shut hoping he would think I was still asleep.

"Wanderer," I heard him whisper in my ear. "I know you're awake." He chuckled as he saw me stiffen. I slowly pealed my eyes open unwillingly.

I gasped. "Burns?"

"Hello my Wanderer, I missed you." My breath caught as he leaned forward. I tried to get up but my body was frozen, I couldn't move.

_What did they do to me?_

"Stop please." I pleaded, before he could kiss me. He looked at me, his sliver eyes staring into mine. I could see the anger in his eyes as he leaned back.

"But why my Wanderer?" He said irritated.

"I-I can't." I choked out, thinking of Ian_. _He glared at me, walking to other side of the cave room and turning his back to me.

_Why was he acting like this?_

_I have to leave, something is wrong._

_Burns is scaring me._

_I want Ian._

My eyes roamed the room looking for an exit. This room seemed so similar to the caves, except there was a lot of sunlight coming from the outside. Greenish rocks were the walls of this room. This room seemed to be the hospital; five cots were spread around the room along with medical supplies.

"Wanderer"

"It's Wanda." I whispered.

I heard something smash on the rock floor and he turned to me with fury in his eyes. "Sweetheart your name is not Wanda." He said with clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about Burns? My name is Wanda." I said sternly.

He slowly walked up to me. "No your name is Wanderer, who told you your name was Wanda?"

I looked at him confused. "Burns...are you okay?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of my cot, I tensed. "Of course I'm okay." He laughed as he ran his hand through his red hair. "It's you I should be asking. Are you okay? You are recovering from a coma after all."

"A coma," I whispered.

"Yes." He muttered as he played with the bed sheet. "It's been three months since you've been out."

_Three months!_

"No it hasn't, I have only been out for a couple of hours!" My voice raised in panic. "Okay Burns I have to leave, I think there has been a misunderstanding. I need to get back to Ian-"

He started laughing cutting off my words. He turned to me. "Everyone told me this would happen." He muttered.

"What would happen?"

"That you would think your dreams were real." He said simply.

"What are you talking about Burns?"

He sighed. "Wanda answer me this...Who do you love?" He said staring me in the eyes.

"I love Ian. You know this! Wh-"

"Shhh." He put his finger to my lips. "It's going to be okay, you will soon remember who you really love."

"What are you talking about Burns!" I yelled.

"Tell me Wanda. Tell me about your life before you fell into a coma." He said angrily.

I huffed. "You know." _Didn't we already tell him when we met him on the raid?_

"Just tell me Wanderer, from the start."

I sighed._ Maybe if I tell him than he will help me get back home._

"I was inserted into Melanie's body. When I was inserted into her body she was supposed to disappear but she didn't, she stayed in my head. She would show me memories of Jared and Jamie, begging me to go to them, so I did." I smiled to myself at the memories.

"I almost didn't make it to the caves but Jeb and the others found me before I died and brought me to the caves. When we got there everyone wanted me dead except for Jeb. "I flinched as I remembered the painful memories.

After a while I had gotten a few friends and also found myself falling in love with Ian. I realised what I was doing was wrong taking over Mel's body like that. So I went to Doc and made a deal with him. I would tell him how to extract a soul if he killed me and buried me beside Wes and Walter. I woke up to find myself in a different body; they had put me in Pet's body. Since then I have been like family in the caves doing raids and helping with whatever they let me do."

I took a deep breath. I dreaded to tell this part of the story. "Everything was going fine until we met Chris, Ryan and Sarah." I said their names with such hatred, it surprised me. "Sarah hurt Mel, Sunny and I and as punishment she was made to leave the caves but instead she was shot." I winced as I pictured her lifeless body on the ground.

I was shocked to see a smile creep onto Burn's face. His smile sent shivers down my back.

"Chris and Burns got angry and attacked me, Ian and Sharron in the hall. That is when they took me. When I woke up, I woke up here."

"That's enough." He said.

It went quiet and it seemed he was lost in thought.

Then he finally turned to me with a smirk on his face. He took his hand and raised it, expecting him to hit me I flinched away from the hand and squeezed my eyes shut. I was taken back when he put his hand gently on my hair and began stroking my blond curly locks. It felt very uncomfortable, I sat there anxious as I watched him nervously.

"Oh Wanda you have quite the imagination." He murmured as he smiled at me. "The truth is Wanda. Everything that you just said...never happened."

My heart seemed to stop and my body went numb. I couldn't get my numb lips to form a question.

"You see it all started about a year ago. You were inserted into this lovely body and I was inserted into this one. "He said pointing to himself. "We both were scientist, studying humanity. We searched the desert looking for humans, when one day we got lost. We had passed out from dehydration. When we woke we were in a cave, with humans surrounding us with horrible weapons."

He chuckled. "But we found what we were looking for; humans, so that was a good thing. After a while the humans began to trust us and we soon began to fall in love."

_No._

_No._

_Nooo..._my mind seemed to repeat.

"Now that the humans trusted us we twisted things around." He said his eyes holding an evil glint.

"Twisted things around?" I whispered in fear.

"Yep, they will do whatever we say, as long as we don't tell the seekers. They are all very obedient...though at the beginning they were not." He frowned. "A man named Nick had smashed a rock into your head and that is when you slipped into your coma."

I gasped.

He laughed. "Don't worry I killed him, nice and slowly too." He smiled at me as if he said the most cheerful thing.

_MONSTER! _

_What is wrong with Burns! He needs help!_

He continued. "You just woke up today and for some reason you seem to think that the dreams you had while unconscious actually happened. When in fact they weren't Wanderer, Ian doesn't exist along with everyone else in those imaginary caves, it was all in your mind."

"I am your true lover not this made-up boy named Ian." I felt him coming closer.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I looked at him pleading him not too.

"But Wanderer people that love each other kiss each other." He said with deep disapproval.

_But I don't love you..._

I took a deep breath and tried to plaster a smile on my face. "I'm just not ready yet Burns. Let me recover." I said.

He sighed. "Fine," He stood up and went to retrieve something, he came back with an _awake_ in his hands.

"Here this will wake you up, when your limbs start to work than we can go down to the kitchen and eat." He said spraying the banana flavoured mist into my face.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think of this chapter. Was what Burns said true? **

**10 REVIEWS PLEASSSSEEEE! Or I will take my time writing the next chapter. Seriously I took my time posting this, I had it finished when the last chapter was done, soooo review!**

**REVIEW! REVVVIIIIIEEEWWWWW!**

I


	12. Blaze

**Okay it seems some people didn't get the last chapter so READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!**

**The last chapter was basically your choice. There were two ways you could go with that chapter. You could either think that Burns was lying or that he was telling the truth. The last chapter was NOT a dream. **

**Oh and if you don't get it tell me! Cause than you will just get more lost. :/**

**I made this long chapter 4 u guys, ITS 12 PAGES LONG!**

**!READ THE AUTHOUR NOTE AT BOTTOM!**

**!Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12- Wanda pov**

I walked quietly beside Burns. Our footsteps echoed through the cave. It seems as if we were the only ones roaming this sinister cave.

I didn't dare speak. I didn't think I could even if I wanted too. My body was stiff with fear as I walked robotically to the kitchen.

Al though my mind was swarmed by this paranormal experience, I knew one thing was for sure and that was that Burns was a liar.

He was a clever liar, but a dense and foolish liar too. I know Ian is real, and there is no one that could make me believe different.

I swiftly sent a curious look at Burns.

_Was he sick? _

_He seemed so nice when I last met him...what changed?_

"Wanderer," His voice startled me and I paused in midstride and looked at him, frozen in fear.

_I need to act normal _I kept telling myself.

_Act like I believe what he said to me. _

I relaxed my body as I turned to him, putting on a fake smile I said. "Yes?"

He frowned at me, as his silver eyes pierced into my own. He seemed to be waiting for something as he studied me.

He then shook his head and turned to face forward. Clearing his throat he said in a quiet voice.

"We're almost there, it's dinner time so the humans will be there... Just ignore them."

I nodded casually.

We started walking, winding through the confusing cave. My step slowed as I gazed at the cave; the ceilings were high and the space was so open. This place was beautiful. It wasn't difficult to see the cave, with all the latrines that were hung randomly throughout it.

_I should tell Jeb to do that. I could buy some lanterns, than we wouldn't have to walk in the dark or use flashlights._

"Hurry up!" Burns yelled.

I looked up at Burns to see him way ahead of me.

"I said, HURRY!" He basically growled as he started to walk over to me.

I gasped "I-I'm coming." I ran up beside him and we walked silently beside each other again.

We soon reached our destination, the kitchen. Unfortunately for me it was packed with humans. I prepared myself for the death glares.

I felt Burns hand slip around my waist and I shivered at the unwanted contact. He smirked at me, thinking my shiver must mean something positive.

I sighed and walked to the table that held all the food, grabbing a plate of rice and chicken I walked over to an empty seat.

I could feel the stares penetrate my skin as I walked passed them. I quickly looked over my shoulder expecting fierce glares but instead their faces only showed sympathy and fear.

_They knew something..._

"Are you going to sit down my Wanderer?" I heard Burns say from his seat.

I looked at him and sat down to eat my food.

After moments of eating our food in silence, Burns said. "I'll be right back Wanderer, sit here and do not move." His was voice strict with command as he stared into my eyes waiting for a response.

"Okay." I whispered, stuffing the brunt chicken into my mouth.

I sighed as I saw him walk out of the kitchen and into one of the many halls.

_Last chance_

_Last chance_

_Last chance_

The words screamed in my mind demanding attention, I quickly went into action. Swiftly getting out my seat, I turned to face the curious humans.

My breath caught. _So many humans...all so terrified. _

Each one of them were suffering some kind of wound; cuts and bruises marked their faces. Dirt covered their clothes and body, their sadden faces were sunken and their bodies were very thin.

_How could Burns do such a thing?_

_I have to help them, they don't deserve this cruelty. _

I noticed I had been standing there for quite a while as the humans all stared at me intently.

I started. "My name is Wanda-

"We don't care for your name, Hun." I heard a lady shout.

I swallowed and looked to the floor. "I know you don't" I whispered quietly. "But I need your help and in return I will help you."

There was silence, and then everyone started shouting at once.

I almost smiled; this place is so much like home. I almost expected Jeb to come around the corner and start yelling 'shut your traps!'

"We don't need help from a parasite like you!" I heard a man yell.

"We shouldn't trust her! We trusted Burns and looked what happened!"

"Burns was a good soul, do not compare him to that new monster in that body!"

"Yeah we have nothing to lose! She could be our last chance to escaping this place!"

"Oh shut up Mary! You said we had nothing to lose last time and look where it got us!"

"I would rather die then put my trust in another monster."

My eyes stung with tears as I flinched at the rude remarks.

I took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice. "You have to believe me! Burns is trying to trick me!"

"That's not new, he tricks us all." A man mutters quietly.

A wild laugh interrupted me. "Burns? Burns is gone; Burns would never do this to us. That monster Blaze is the new rotten soul in that body."

"What do you mean...he's gone?" I whispered.

"A new soul is inside that body, a cruel soul." The lady whispered looking fearful as her eyes darted to the caves entrance to make sure Burns...or Blaze would not come back again.

_How is that possible? Why would someone extract Burns and put a new soul into him? _

I heard footsteps slowly walk up to me; I looked up to see the lady in front of me. She was a very small lady; her long brown hair had grey strands weaving throughout. Everything about her was petite and pointy. Her small dark brown eyes held a lot of wisdom as she looked into my eyes.

"You must leave, while you can." She whispered in a soft frail voice, putting her warm hand on my cheek.

I was shocked as I stared at her dumbfounded.

_Was she trying to help me?_

"Nana leave her." I heard a soft voice plead. A short thin girl walked up to us. She seemed about fifteen, with long brown hair and light hazel eyes. She looked fearful of me as she stood slightly behind her grandmother.

"Shush Lucy." Her grandmother calmed her. She then turned to me and said. "My name is Mary and this young one beside me is Lucy. Wanda is your name?" Mary asked.

I nodded; she smiled and leant next to my ear to whisper. "I know you are a good soul...so I will help you." She said simply and pulled back.

"W-what?"

"I trust you." She whispered as her smile grew. I felt a small smile rise on my lips too. She reminded me so much of Jeb, so trusting.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I flinched at the loud familiar yell. My body tingled with adrenalin. I slowly turned around to see Chris standing there.

His face was red with anger as he screamed at me, he was being held back by Blaze. "YOU STUPID PEST! YOU MONSTER!" He shouted at me.

He turned to face Burns and punched him in his face. "YOU LIAR! I go and find your little parasite." He spat. "And this is what I get! You promised you would leave and let us be but instead you kill my brother! You killed Ryan!" I could see tears fill his eyes; his face was agonized and pained.

Blaze smirked from where he knelt on the floor. He wiped the blood that dripped from his nose. "Only because he hurt Wanderer, you should be thanking me. You're lucky you're not dead alongside your brother." I heard Blaze say calmly as he stood up from the ground.

Chris trembled with anger."I have no one! Everyone I knew is dead! My family is gone because of you! All because you wanted...that!" He pointed fiercely towards me.

Chris started to slowly walk to me, as he angrily stared at me.

"Christopher stop it." Mary said stepping in front of me.

I looked at her with astonishment.

_She barely knew me but yet she was willing to protect me from Chris? _

"No Chris, don't stop! Kill it!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"YEAH KILL THE ALIEN!" Screams erupted.

Again Chris took an intimidating step closer to me. He took out a pocket knife from his pocket and an evil smirk formed on his face.

For some reason I couldn't get myself to move. I was frozen in place.

He took another step and raised the small knife.

I shut my eyes and took a breath preparing for the pain.

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed, surprising everyone in the room.

Chris froze.

Than laughter escaped through his lips. To my relief he dropped the knife to the floor. "I should have known the Smiths would side with a soul, Lucy and Mary always the peace makers. We listened in the beginning. We trusted Burns, a soul and brought him to our home because you said he was good." Chris snorted. "We should have just left him in the desert."

"No Chris, the real Burns was good and you know it. But that monster..." She pointed towards Blaze. He had a large grin on his face as if he found this entertaining. "That monster is the reason for all this. He is the reason so many people in the caves have died. Everyone here has lost someone Chris. Don't take your anger out on us because Ryan and Sarah have died."

It went quiet, and then a loud clap disturbed the silence.

We all turned towards Blaze. He smiled and clapped at the scene before him.

"Very nice," Blaze chuckled and got up from the ground. "It gets very boring in this cave but that, was very entertaining. I imagine that would be what you humans would watch on t.v, very...very dramatic."

He walked towards me, pushing past Chris and grabbing my arm roughly.

"Ouch." I said quietly and tried to pull my arm from his tight grip. But he sent me a glare and I intently stopped my resistance.

He continued to drag me out of the kitchen and into the halls.

He turned to look at me and said. "Come let's go to bed Wanderer."

I gasped. "No" I said sternly and tried to dig my feet into the ground to stop from going any further.

He stopped and let go of my arm.

My eyes darted around the hallway looking for an escape, unfortunately all the halls looked the same and I had no idea which one lead to the exit.

He slowly turned around to face me, with fury on his face. "Why not Wanderer?" He said between clenched teeth.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"I asked.

"Doing what?"

"I know you're a different soul, you're not Burns, your Blaze." I said sternly.

_I have to be brave, like Mel. I have to be strong._

He smiled and said in a quiet voice. "I'm better than Burns." He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. "And I'm better than your imaginary boyfriend Ian."

My eyes narrowed. "Ian is real." My voice was firm and set, my hands unclenched and clenched. This strange feeling throbbed through me, this anger and hatred I felt for Blaze was too much for my small body.

A small smile started to form on my face. "Do you know how I know your lying?"

He stiffened but he quickly tried to disguise it with a grin. "I would never lie to you my Wanderer."

I snorted. "That whole story you told me was a lie."

He smirked. "And how is that?"

_He thinks he has me wrapped around his finger. He thinks I believe his senseless story but I don't._

I took a step forward and looked him straight in the eyes. My insides were numb with fear but I hoped my face showed the assertiveness I was hoping for. "It is a lie because I could never fall in love with a monster like you."

The air was incredibly tense as we both stared each other down. I wanted to run so badly but knew it was completely useless; I would take two steps before he caught me.

There were many faults in Blazes plan, the main one being that I felt no love for him at all. I felt love for Ian.

I just don't understand how Blaze could have revulsion against the humans. Sure souls dislike humans but no soul would ever go to such an extent to torture them like Blaze is exploiting.

I just wish he could see the good in humans and come to like them as I do.

I was violently cut off my thoughts when I felt an immense pain strike my stomach, I hunched over clutching my pained stomach and gasping for breath.

Blazes' fire red hair soon entered my vision, his enraged face was in front of mine. His eyes burned with hatred making his sliver eyes darken. His eyebrows were furred downwards turning his eyes into thin slits, his thin pink lips were completely straight and his jaw was set.

"You think I'm a monster." He said irritated. "Humans are monsters, they are barbaric, uncivilized-

"You are uncivilized! You are barbaric!" I yelled. I pointed towards the direction in which I thought lead to the kitchen. "Those humans are innocent, they've done nothing to you, but yet you kill their family. You don't give them enough food to survive and I know you must have enough food for them, they are walking skeletons while you're standing in front of me as healthy as horse for Christ sakes!" My breathing was heavy and my voice was loud as it echoed throughout the cave. "You have no right to call humans monsters, when you're a monster yourself." My body throbbed with fury. I was defending my family as much I was defending the new people in the caves. When he says humans are barbaric and uncivilized, he insults my family...he insults me.

"You have no idea what you are saying." He said fuming. "You have no idea!" He yelled. "You say you love a human,

My heart throbbed as I thought of Ian.

But you wait; you wait until he turns on you. He will kill you Wanderer! If he had to choose between getting his planet back and killing you, you would be dead in a second! He wouldn't hesitate."

Memories flooded my mind.

_I shook my head. "No Ian they speak the truth and you know it. We are not the same, you should hate me for taking over your world, you should despise me, you should want to ki-_

_My rambling stopped when his soft lips touched mine. My tense muscles instantly relaxed as I felt like molten lava. I sighed, closing my eyes._

_He pulled back and his breath blew on my face and I breathed in letting his intoxicating smell unwind me. "Wanda, haven't you ever heard the saying 'opposites attract?' I love you and no matter what the others say I will always love you. I love you, the soul named Wanderer. And nothing can change that." He whispered._

I gasped out of the memories and looked back to Blaze. My eyes flooded with tears.

_Ian would never kill me...he loves me._

_I just want to go back to Ian..._

My breath seemed to get caught in my throat as I realized something.

_I don't even know if he's alive or not! They hurt him badly... I just hope Doc got to him soon enough._

I looked at Blaze with my blurry vision.

"Please just let all the humans go and let me go too." I begged.

His smile on his face grew, as if my hurt was entertainment for him. He truly is a monster.

I could feel the hysterics slowly invading into my body. How did I go from brave and confident to scared and desperate in such a short amount of time?

"Please Blaze... if you love me than you'll let me go...please." Tears fell down my face and fell down on to my dirty top. My breathing was uneven and my hands shook.

_I can't just run out of these caves, the cave is too big I would get lost and then caught again and that would only make it worse for myself._

_The only way was to somehow trick him into letting me go, showing me the way out or something._

He took his hand and combed it through my blond locks he whispered. "You really want to leave don't you?"

"Yes I do."

He looked up to me, looking me in the eyes. "Well...too bad." He laughed and pushed me hard into the rock wall.

I fell to the ground limply, leaning against the rock wall completely lost.

I saw Blaze take out a small black object. He looked at me and walked a couple of steps away from me and than turned his back. I saw as he brought the object to his mouth, speaking into it.

My mind was blurred.

_How would I leave this place? _

_Even if I made it outside, what would I do? I have no clue where I am. How would I get back home?_

_I will never get to see Ian again. I will never see Jamie or Mel. I am going to be trapped here until I die._

Sobs racked my body.

"Shut up!" Blaze yelled.

I looked at him wide eyed and my sobs instantly silenced. Soon just tears fell down my flushed face. I looked up at Blaze to see he was still talking on the black object. I wiped my eyes to clear my vision.

I looked again.

He was on a cell phone.

"Maggie! We are not ready yet, don't bring them here!" He harshly whispered into the cell phone.

_Maggie? Why would he be talking to Maggie!_

I instantly became alert; I watched the back of Blaze intently hoping to find more information.

"I don't care what you have to do! Distract them!"

He seemed to get more frustrated as he spoke.

"I don't care if you have to kill one of them to slow them down, just do something!"

Blaze sighed and ran his hand through his red hair. "We are...behind schedule. Nothing is going as planned." He whispered quietly into the phone, I could barely hear him.

"She still loves him." His voice was even lower. I shuffled a little bit forward to get closer. "Yeah I know. I bet he's determined to get her back."

_Ian, their talking about Ian, he's alive! He's trying to save me!_

"I figured much. I think the easiest way to end this is to just kill Ian."

I froze, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think.

My mind was in overdrive thinking of possible scenarios to save Ian.

_I had to save Ian_

_I had to get out of here._

I quickly jumped from the ground and went sprinting towards the hall; I hoped I was going towards the kitchen.

I could hear Blaze yell as I ran down the hall but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

_I have to save Ian._

_I have to._

I have never run so fast in my life, Mel would defiantly be proud.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard Blaze roar. I looked back startled at how close the yell seemed to be.

My legs pumped faster and my breathing became harder.

I was even more alarmed when I ran straight into someone. We both went soaring through the air and hit the ground in a crumpled heap.

"No, no, no. I-" I couldn't see who was in front of me. The lanterns were out.

Right now this mysterious person in front of me clutched a flashlight. The light never once hit their face.

"Shhh," I felt a hand go over my mouth, to muffle my voice. I felt the person grab my arm and try to shove me against the wall, I willingly moved against the wall.

The footsteps were getting closer. The person quickly turned off the flashlight and we both froze waiting and waiting.

Soon I could tell Blaze was just meters away from us as I heard him crazily yelling my name, his breathing was heavy as he ran full speed. He ran right past us.

_Thank god._ A smile came to my lips and I sighed out in relief.

I soon realised I was running again, the person griped my arm pulling me. I had no idea where this person was bringing me but I went. What choice did I have?

We ran for what seemed like an eternity. We hid when we heard my name being yelled and when we saw flashlights hitting every object but us.

Blaze had gathered people to help look for us because now it seemed that the whole cave was full of commotion.

My lungs felt as if they were about to burst when we finally stopped.

**!READ!**

**I am sooooo sooo sorry this is up late but I have good reason! My birthday is this Tuesday, Aug 10****th**** So my mom brought me to Toronto for an early surprise gift, we went to the twilight convention! It was amazing! I got to meet the wolf pack and Demetri from the Volturi. And Paul touched my moms butt! And Jared hugged me! And I was in heaven!**

**I am also helping at a camp that starts at 9 am to 5 pm. So I have been extremely busy! **

**Those people that review THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! It's my birthday so as a birthday present to me can I have some reviews, you all would make me very very very happy if you did!**

**Thx and REVIEW!**

**Oh and seriously in reviews plz don't tell me if you think my charcters r too crazy cause im not going to change em. I think i might make the story a little less complex since people r starting to get confused...I was trying to make this story have a lot of unknown twist to make it more exciting but if u guys don't like it that way than I will try to change it up. :P**

**Tell me do you think it should be a little less complex?**

**Oh and tell me, Ian's pov next chapter? Should I do half Wanda and half Ian? **


	13. Free

****Snow Ball Effect****

**Chapter 13-Ian pov**

I have never really known pain until now. The grief, anguish and guilt are too much for me. Everything I see, hear, touch, smell all seemed to bring up memories of Wanda.

"Will you stop your sulking O'Shea, your acting like a child!" I heard Maggie whisper harshly, trying to be quiet so no one would wake up in the crowded van.

_The nerve of her...What did she want me to do? Smile? Laugh?_

My eyes darted towards her. Her tattered clothing filled with sweat and filth covered her forehead and her red hair was toppled in a messy heap on the top of her head. She laid sprawled like the others in the van with a cold dirty cloth on her forehead to keep her cool.

_Why the hell is she even here? Why was she risking her life for Wanda? _When just a couple of days ago she tried to kill her?

I just glared at her than turned my attention back to look through the dark tinted windows. Random cactus filled the scorching hot desert. A Vulture soared the sky keeping a watchful eye down bellow for unsuspecting prey.

I heard Maggie huff and then speak quietly to Jared.

How long would it take to reach Wanda? We have been stuffed in this van for days, roaming to god knows where. You would think that Maggie would have some idea where Chris and Ryan took Wanda. Wasn't that the reason she was here, to give us information. Instead she's been nothing but a nuisance, dead weight that we need to drag from place to place. All she does is complain and use up all our water supplies.

We need to dump her here in the desert. I have a bad feeling about her.

Although she insists she is on our side, I don't believe her. Not one bit and who can blame me. At the caves she told us she knows where this place is and now it's as if she has no clue! If we keep following her directions we'll never find Wanda. I shuddered at the thought.

"I think we should take a break, stop at a hotel maybe?" I heard Maggie mutter quietly to Jared.

_SHE HAS GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

My head snapped to her. "No" I said sternly.

_This was out of the question, how dare she even think of it!_

Jared looked at me through the rear-view mirror. I heard him sigh. "I think we should Ian. We all need a break, just for one night and we will leave early in the morning."

"No," I repeated, sitting up more and glaring at him.

_They would never understand. Every second counts and I can't just lounge around in some hotel for a whole night! What part of 'Wanda's in danger' do they not understand? _

Jared shook his head. "Too bad Ian, we are all going. We all need rest. Would you rather all of us go and save Wanda when were half asleep and look like death-"

"Who cares if we look like death?" I interrupted.

"If any souls spot us looking like _this_," He gestured to himself. Big dark bags hung from beneath his eyes from the sleepless nights and stress. "They won't bother asking question. They will know we're human."

_I knew he was right no soul would ever look so...unpleasant._

"Then we don't get spotted. We avoid social places, so we don't risk bumping into souls."

"But still we need to freshen up a little, we need to wake up." Jared said while reaching over for a bottle of _awake_. "You see this O'Shea?" He shook the empty bottle of _awake._ "We all depend on this little bottle of awake. But now look there's none left."

He stared at me as if blaming me for the empty bottle. I hadn't even had one spray. I should be the one complaining!

I threw him an irritated look. "Get more! Sunny can go into the next pharmacy and we can get a whole bunch of em!"

"HELL NO!"

I jumped, startled by the sudden voice.

I looked over to an infuriated Kyle. "Sunny's not going into the pharmacy alone!"

I rolled my eyes. "Why not? She's been on a raid before."

Moving closer to me he yelled in my face, his veins popping in his neck. "Not alone she hasn't!"

I had the urge to tell him to calm down but knew it would cause a reaction I wanted to avoid. "Well she's gotta start somewhere. This can be her first, we can see if she can actually do it."

"IT'S NOT AN OPTION!" He screamed.

_Gosh Kyle is even crazier when he's tired. _

"Well too bad...it's not your choice. It's Sunny's." I said with a smirk on my face.

_Sunny would want to help in any way she could._

I looked over at Sunny. To see her pressed up against the corner of the van, her silver eyes were wide with terror, tears rimmed her eyes and she shook with fear.

My vision began to blur and my head started to pound and to my horror Sunny's panicked face was replaced with... Wanda's.

I gasped as I saw Wanda's timid face. Bruises and cuts covered every spot on her body; her long blond hair was covered in dirt and so were her torn clothes. Her whole body was fuzzy and translucent as if she were about to disappear.

"Wanda..." I whispered so faintly, that I wasn't sure if I thought the words or spoke them.

A small hopeful smile grew on her face and she quietly whispered my name. "Ian."

I looked away hastily. _What the hell?_ I could feel my sweat dripping down my forehead and could feel my fingers start to tremble. I could hear the others shouting my name but everything was so unclear. The others were nothing but blurry objects in my vision. I craved to look back at my angel but couldn't bring myself to even glance at her.

_Was she real? She couldn't be..._

"Ian help me..." I heard Wanda's soft voice cry out. My heart cracked at the true terror disguised in her words. "Don't let me die. Please don't let me die!" I could hear her voice fading away.

"No Wanda no," I mumbled. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes. I shoved my hands into my dark hair tugging at it and squeezing my eyes shut.

_She's not really there. I'm going crazy. Wanda is not here._

Her voice said in a hushed tone. "Don't forget me..." Her voice diminished and it became unnaturally quiet.

My breathing was erratic as I suddenly looked back to the spot where my love was supposed to be but instead I found Sunny staring at me puzzled.

My breathing caught, I froze, afraid to move. "Wanda...?" My voice was coarse; my vocal cords were stiff and unmoveable as I tried to speak.

_What just happened? I'm going crazy? Where's Wanda?_

Everything was hazy and although everyone's mouths moved as if they were speaking to me nothing came out of their mouths, not a sound was made in this eerie silence.

Panic seemed to strike everyone's face as they stared at me concerned. I felt Mel shaking my shoulders but I couldn't bring myself to get out of the shock. She stared at me wide eyed and her mouth opened wide, like she was screaming but still I heard no sound.

_I'm hallucinating? Wanda really isn't here. She's gone..._

"IAN YOU IDIOT LOOK AT ME!" I jumped startled by the sudden noise. I looked up to see Mel shaking me, inches from my face and screaming at me. I blinked rapidly to get out of the haze, looking around at everyone in front of me.

"Back up! Give him air!" Andy yelled at everyone.

Maggie laughed out loud. "Air! What air, we're in a stuffy stinky van which smells like feet! This air won't do him any good. I think we should take him outside." Maggie said a little too eagerly for my liking.

Jared immediately shot down that option. "To dangerous," He moved closer to me. "You think you can handle being stuck in this van for a couple more hours? Were almost to the hotel?"

"No." I muttered. _I felt so weak. I felt both emotionally and physically sick. And didn't I say I don't want to go to the damn hotel! _

"I'm not going."

_I don't care if I have to jump out of this van and look for Wanda on foot, I won't go to that hotel; it takes up too much time._

Kyle pushed passed Jared. Kyle put his hand my shoulder. "Sorry bro, but you don't have a say anymore."

"Why not?" I grumbled.

"Cause you just lost all your sanity that's why." The thing that bothered me the most when he said that was that he said it completely seriously. Not one smirk appeared on his face.

I didn't respond; I just stared back blankly.

_I need to save Wanda._

He sighed. "Ian I know you miss Wanda, but I think its best that you get rest." I wanted to laugh.

_Since when did he become such the caring brother?_

"You just thought Sunny was Wanda." He continued raising his dark eyebrow.

I glared at him. "Since when do you know what's right?" I said sourly. I snorted, quoting him. "Remember I got brains and you got looks, which means I think I know what's best for me."

He laughed and hit me hard across the side of the head. I groaned as I heard a loud ringing noise echo in my head. Black spots filled my vision, I quickly blinked them away.

"What's your problem!" I heard Mel shout at Kyle.

"It was an accident!" I heard Kyle shout back.

"What you have no control of your arms! You just randomly fling your arms at people for no apparent reason!"

"Oh shut up, both of you!" Lily complained. "Your yelling is probably making it worse for Ian."

"Oh man! Sorry Ian, that must of hurt." Kyle said.

"Well no duhh, he almost blacked out." I heard Lily mutter. I saw Kyle throw her a glare and then he looked back at me looking extremely worried. As if he thought I was about to drop dead any second. I would have laughed if my head wasn't in so much pain.

"It's alright." I mumbled quietly.

It went quiet. Everyone seeming to be lost in thought, but as always Kyle broke the silence and said something completely idiotic, but yet again that was no surprise.

"Not to be mean bro, but I think I've taken both brains and looks." He said with a chuckle.

I snorted. "Yeah right Kyle...keep dreaming."

Andy hit Kyle in the back. "Yeah you're still the stupid hard-headed guy we know."

Mel turned to Kyle. "Seriously?" She said with a large smile on her face. "You just hit Ian on the head! Just a minute ago he was hallucinating! You have to admit that was kinda stupid."

"Yeah yeah whatever..." Kyle muttered.

**Wanda pov**

I fell in complete exhaustion. I pressed my burning cheek to the ground, craving the coldness of the rocks. I smiled, closing my eyes. My arms and legs felt so limp and my throat felt so dry and sore.

"Wanda?" A harsh whisper emitted close to me.

I jumped to my feet startled. I swiftly backed up until my back pressed up against the hard wall.

_I completely forgot about this stranger who brought me here,_ was this a trap? _Did this person bring me here to kill me?_

My eyes peered into the darkness. I could not see a thing, this mysterious person before me had turned off the flashlight.

My breathing increased. I had no idea where this person was in this room. "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked nervously as I desperately pressed myself into the rock, wishing to disappear altogether.

Footsteps, I heard someone's shoe connect with the hard stone floor causing a little crunch every time they hit the ground.

I felt like I was in plain view. The person knew where I was yet I was oblivious to where they were. I bit my lip in panic, my eyes wildly darting looking for safety but all I could see was darkness.

Another crunch made itself known, louder than the first. The person was getting closer.

I could run, but that wouldn't get me anywhere. Running blindly around the cave would be the silliest thing I could possibly do right now. I would only get caught, and I would never be able to save Ian.

"I said who are you?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" A familiar voice said.

I gasped. "Lucy?"

Her childlike laugh rang throughout the cave. "Yep now come on outta that corner, I can hardly see you. My grandma Mary is supposed to be here with my brother Blake. We're going to help you escape this place." She whispered.

I froze. "You're going to help me?" _Was I imagining this? Oh god I hope not_. "You're going to help me escape?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah well not my grandma of course but me and my older brother Blake are going to get you outta this junk yard!" She said enthusiastically. I could hear the excitement coming off her in waves.

I frowned. "But you're so young..." I couldn't picture her running through the desert. She shouldn't do this; it was too dangerous for her.

I heard her snort and I heard her reply to me in an icy tone. "Well I could say the same about yourself, what are you ten."

I furred my eyebrows. _I couldn't possible look that young!_ _Maybe she was being sarcastic..."_Umm no I'm not actually ten, I'm seventeen years old."

I heard her sigh. "I know that you're not actually ten!"

"Then why would you say I'm te-

"Just never mind, forget about it. Blake and I are going to help you get outta here and that's final and I'm actually not as young as I look, I'm fourteen." I gasped.

_She's younger than I thought._

"Lucy?" I heard a male's voice call.

"Over here!" Lucy replied, taking out her flash light and blinking it on and off.

I heard the sounds of someone running quickly towards us.

"Oh good lord Blake! Can't you have some sympathy on me? You know I can't walk as fast as I used to." I heard Mary complain.

Soon two people entered the light. One I was familiar with the other I was not.

I could not hide my shock when I saw Blake. He was the exact opposite of what I pictured. Being related to Lucy, I would assume they would have some similarities but that was defiantly not the case.

He stood hesitantly looking warily at me with big blue eyes. His broad shoulders were slumped forward and his head hung low. His blond hair was untidy as he rushed a shaky hand through it, adding to the untidiness. He was very tall as he towered over Mary.

I noticed he had a huge backpack on his shoulders; I looked over towards Lucy and noticed she had a back pack of her own. Both Lucy and Blake were covered in black, from head to toe. Lucy's dark long brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail; she wore black leggings, a black t-shirt and black running shoes. Blake had a black tee, black shorts and black shoes.

I looked down at myself; wearing a blue tank top, white shorts and constructions boots, not an inch of black was on me. I would defiantly be an easy target with my bright clothing.

Mary seemed to notice my observing. She chuckled lightly. "Her you go hun." She handed me a back pack like Lucy's and Blake's.

I looked up at her. "No no I couldn't, it's yours you'll need it."

She smiled knowingly. "You souls really do need to learn to accept gifts...Burns was the same way..." She sighed, trailing off. "But Wanda I really don't need it. I'm not the one going into the desert you are. It wouldn't do me any good in the caves anyway."

I was confused. "What do you mean, you're not coming?" _Didn't she want to escape? Didn't she crave to leave this horrid place? _

"Nope I'm staying right here." She smiled as if she had no care in the world. _Didn't she realise what she was saying!_

I heard Blake sigh. I turned towards him to see a very annoyed look on his face. "I don't understand why you can't come with us?" He asked Mary.

"I've told you a hundred times before; I would only slow you down. I cannot go out there! Someone as old as me cannot handle a journey across the desert like you young ones can. I will be safer here, than out there."

Lucy let out a fake laugh. "I doubt that. People have a better chance of survival out in the desert. The way Blaze is treating everyone; he's slowly killing them all! Almost every week there's a death now." She said miserably.

Mary huffed. "Enough of this! I am not going, end of story. Wanda take this bag. It has some clothing in here for you as well as water bottles and a first aid kit. There is very little packaged food, so do not eat too much on your first day. Good luck too all of you and be careful out there." She smiled at me and quickly hugged me and the others goodbye.

I felt guilty as I saw both Lucy and Mary crying, I could see Blake trying to hide the tears as he hung his head low.

_Why are they doing this for me? Splitting up there own family to help me get to mine. _

Lucy took a shaky breath. "We'll be back grandma. Right after we bring Wanda back to her family we will come back here. You won't be without us for long grandma, I promise."

Mary stiffened for some reason, her watery eyes snapped open and were filled with fear.

She pulled back away from Lucy and had a smile on her lips as if she wasn't frozen in fear just a second ago. She whispered to her ear once more. "Be safe" and then kissed both Blake's and Lucy's cheeks.

I looked away from the stirring scene before me. I could feel my own tears start to fall from my eyes. I swallowed and tried to distract myself by looking at the walls. I realised that there was nothing but walls around us. There was no exit.

I couldn't help but ask the question. "How do we get out?" I asked still looking around the cave. I was extremely anxious to get out of this place. I would feel so much safer outside.

Lucy smiled. "Only Blake, grandma and I know about this exit. See that rock there." She pointed to a greyish rock across the room. "Well we push that rock over and behind it is a hole, we crawl through it to get to the other side and the other side is the outside." Her smile grew. "I found it myself."

I smiled back.

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

Lucy and Blake nodded at me. "Let's go."

I was about to walk over to the rock which Lucy had showed me when I felt Mary's hand go onto my shoulder. I turned to look at her pained face.

I gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh." She whispered. She quickly looked over my shoulder to see if Lucy and Blake were looking, but I could hear them, they were both arguing on a way to push the rock over. They were completely distracted.

She looked back to me her face extremely grave. "You must not come here after you find your family."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. "What? But what about Blake and Lucy?"

She shook her head and I could see the tears forming in her brown eyes. "Even if Lucy and Blake beg you to come back here, you must take them; take them to the caves that are safe. The caves that you were once at, I hear Jeb is the leader?"

I nodded numbly.

"Take them there. It's much too dangerous for them to stay here." She said her voice filled with panic begging me to understand.

"But what about you? You can't stay here." I whispered. I couldn't control the tears falling from my eyes.

"Forget about me." She whispered harshly. "Wanda please. Take Blake and Lucy out of this place; take them to the safe caves."

"But Blaze will know that you helped us escape. You have to come with us, or he will kill you." I could hardly see from the tears in my eyes.

She laughed. "Oh Wanda dear, I have lived a long life, and I am not afraid of Blaze. You do not need to worry about me...but Wanda I am old, I won't live forever. Soon Lucy and Blaze will have no one to guide them. They need someone, someone brave and caring...they need someone like you Wanda."

I looked up at her. "Why do you trust me so much?"

Her smile grew. "I've heard only good about you Wanda. My husband Nate said you were a very trusting girl." She winced when she said Nate's name and more tears fell from her eyes. "And I can tell you are nothing like the soul Blaze is. I trust you Wanda."

"Wanda!" I heard Lucy shout. "We moved the rock, come on let's go!"I turned back to see her holding the rock as she stared at me impatiently, I could see Blake struggling to fit his bag through the hole.

I turned back to Mary. "I will protect them, I promise."

Her smile brightened her whole face as she grabbed me into a hug. "Thank you Wanda, thank you so much." She pulled back and smiled. "Now go! Go find your Ian." She lightly pushed me towards Lucy and Blake. I waved goodbye and ran off towards them.

"Finally," Lucy smiled at me. She bent down and crawled through the dark hole dragging her bag along with her.

I heard her yell my name when she reached the other side.

With one more look at this forbidding cave I knelt down and crawled through the hole escaping Blaze. For a couple of seconds I felt trapped as I crawled through the tiny hole, I felt fear of what I would see when I got to the other side. Would I see Blaze? Would I see hundreds of seekers waiting for me? What would I find on the other side? I crawled out of the hole and I saw light, I felt overwhelmed with happiness. I was no longer trapped in the darkness of the caves, I was unbound and let free... to save Ian.

I was free.

**Sorry I haven't written. This chapter was surprisingly the hardest chapter I have written! But anyways tell me what you think about this chapter and the next chapter. The next chapter is probably Wanda's pov. I will try writing every week, but recently it has been hard since I have been so busy and I'm really slow at typing :/ But I will try! **

**!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


End file.
